


I'm a WHAT?!

by YUGottaBeSoRood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sci-Fi Technology, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, F/M, M/M, Plance-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUGottaBeSoRood/pseuds/YUGottaBeSoRood
Summary: Lance McLain was just a guy in a special military school alongside two of his friends. Hunk and Keith. Suddenly, he managed to pass a special test with flying colors and his life changed forever. Not only did he found out the test wasn't what he thought for a long time...but the test was for SPIES! This was his last year in that school so this would have been his last chance to actually try the test. He was glad he did. However...apart from the prettiest boss he had ever seen he saw another person he recognized as Pidge. The famous Pidge Gunderson....The infamous Hacker.This was an underground spy center...helping FBI from the sidelines. Why...? There was a traitor inside, called the Galra's and it was their duty to stop them.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a small side project because I CAN'T just concentrate on one thing at a time.

"GET UP PANSIES!! IT'S ALREADY MORNING!!" Their general shouted as not even the sunrise began. It was pitch black outside. Our boys? All snoring soundly in their shitty bunk-beds. General Iverson snarled and turned on his megaphone. 

"GET. UP. MORONSSSSS!" The even higher volume made all of the boys yell and jump up. Lance hit his head in the bottom bunk as he woke up and his best-friend, Hunk, fell off the top bunk. Lance hissed as he saw him. 

"Ouch..." Lance said. Hunk groaned. The two of them were in a special military school: The Garison. General Iverson was the rudest and meanest general there was in this god forsaken place. The man took pleasure in doing this to them. All the boys turned towards their now very cheerful general. 

"Alright pussies, get up and get ready! Who isn't out in five is doing double the jog! NOW GO GO GO!!" Everyone scrambled on their feet and started running towards the common bathrooms. Lance HATED that place. He always liked to have a skin-care routine and take care of himself like a little princess. Guess now that he was back after the summer holiday there was no chance in that. 

"What a fucking ass...someone should shoot him at blaster practice..." Keith mumbled as he went to wash his face at one of the sinks. 

"Mullet...I can finally agree with something you say." Keith frowned and threw his towel after Lance. 

"Watch it, princess." Hunk sighed. 

"I just miss Shay and sleeping in so much....and the food...." Hunk sniffled. Lance patted his bigger friend on the back. 

"It's our last year my guy. We can do this, don't worry." Keith and Hunk eyed each other for a second but Lance didn't notice. 

"I am worrying about the fact you still didn't try the special promotion test. You are after all 'The Sharpshooter'. You'd do great in it." Lance frowned. 

"But when some guys took it...nothing happened." Lance stated, shrugging. 

"Notttt exactly. It goes really well in the CV, ya know?" Hunk said. Keith nodded. 

"Also, if they wanted to...they can go in the private bathrooms." Lance froze and his eyes widened. 

"You're....serious...?? WHY THE FLIPPING QUIZNACK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME UNTIL NOW?!" Lance asked. Some boys laughed, further away. 

"The little princess needs a private bathroom?? What are you, gay?" Lance narrowed his eyes. 

"Sorry that I actually care about myself AND sexuality shaming is LOW! Even for you. I am not gay but still...That's low." Hunk nodded. 

"He has a point." Keith however made his way to his uniform after he finished washing and was tapping his medals as he was watching the whole scene, annoyed. 

"My my...why don't you grow up and take an insult---" A weird burbling came from the pipes as the shower closest to the boys started making weird sounds. The locket on the shower started beeping, the foggy glassed door opening and the digital locket shutting down. Everyone turned towards it in confusion. Suddenly, the shower went on at a high pressure, hitting the jackasses and sending them flying in the wall. Lance, Keith and Hunk watched, alongside some guys who were there with them and they all started laughing. 

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S THE BEST MALFUNCTION EVER!" Keith and Hunk exchanged another look. It didn't seem like a coincidence to them. 

* * *

"I HATE the long runs...I smell like a pig..." Lance said with a sigh. Hunk and Keith chuckled. 

"Hey Lance? Did you think about what we said about the test?" Hunk asked. They all got into the cafeteria and took a try, sliding it on the bouffe. 

"Well...I did. And I think I might just give it a try. How back can it be, you know?" Lance asked. That's when they were met face to face with the cook, none other than--

"Gladys! Sup girl?" The woman immediately lit up. 

"Lance, my boy! My my you three must be starving! Here, have some more steak." Hunk, Keith and Lance smirked as they thanked her and walked away. 

"I still wonder how you got on Gladys good side..." Hunk said, looking back. Lance snorted. 

"She's really sweet once you get to know her..." Keith raised a brow. 

"Sweet? Are you nuts?!? That woman once strangled someone with her spoon....LITERALLY BENT THE SPOON AROUND THEIR NECK!" Hunk, Lance and Keith shuddered as they remembered. 

"Yeahhh...I'm glad I'm on her good side." They headed towards their table and saw commander Shiro there. They smiled. They all liked Shiro. 

"'Sup Shiro?" Lance said as they all sat down. Shiro chuckled. 

"Hello to you too...I heard there was a weird leak a few days ago in one of the bathrooms...Was it your common bathroom?" Lance, Hunk and Keith snorted. 

"Yeah...The locket just opened and BOOM a water gun." Lance said. Hunk started laughing as Keith face-palmed. Shiro eyed Keith for a second. 

"I see...well then if that's the case it surely needs fixing." Lance frowned. 

"Well...that's the thing. This morning the shower was fully functional and fixed with no one coming to fix it. Freaky..." 

"ALRIGHT PANSIES, TIME TO GET A MOVE ON!" Lance sighed. 

"So much for my lunch." Keith and Hunk went ahead and as Lance was about to go, Shiro grabbed him. 

"Looking forward to seeing you at the special test." Lance looked at Shiro and smirked. 

"Hah! It was about time the Sharpshooter tried it. How bad could it be--"

"MCLAIN! MOVE!" Lance yelped and jumped up, saluting. 

"YES GENERAL IVERSON, SIR!" And he started jogging away. Shiro frowned as he watched him go. 

"God damn it, P*&^%...."

* * *

_**P* &^%- file corrupted. . . ** _

_**Start override. . .?** _

_**P...** _

_**I...** _

_**(*^*( &^(*** _

_**3RR0R 404** _

_**Nice try, signed-P1d63** _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"ARE YOU READY CADETS?!" Lance gulped. They were all standing in front of the building in line. Iverson before them. Lance looked off to the side to see Hunk, Keith and Shiro watching him and nodding and smiling. 

"MCLAIN! You first!" Lance nodded and picked up his blaster. He stepped inside the building and...wait a second this didn't look right. A room with- screens??

"Ah! Finally! McLain!" Said a woman's voice. Suddenly, the screens lit up and a woman with dark skin and silver hair came in view. Her smile widened. 

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you, McLain. I'm Allura. The leader of Voltron." Lance's eyes widened. 

"Voltron...??" That's when a man with silver hair appeared. 

"Pardon me for barging in. Lotor is my name, pleasure. Voltron. V. O. L. T. R. O. N. Pidge, if you may." Lance's eyes darted off to the side to another screen which lit up. A blue screen with the letters appeared. 

"Voltron. Violent Organization Locating Tyrants and Rats of Our Nation. It's quite a pompous name. Allura's idea, of course." 

"LOTOR!" The girl said back to him, frowning. She sighed. 

"This is a test that is meant to test your capacities to see how well you would do on the team. We need you on our team so we can get rid of all the traitors." Lance frowned. 

"What about FBI?" Lotor sighed. 

"Well, that is the main place where they have infiltrated. We are technically an illegal association." Lance backed away. 

"ILLEGAL?! There's no way I'm involving myself in anything illegal!" Allura looked at him with a saddened look. 

"We need all the help we can get in banishing the Galra from the FBI and saving our country from Zarkon, Lance." Lance shook his head in disbelief. A secret illegal corporation...But this was supposed to be a promotion test!

"Listen....I am no idiot. I know that I should just report you and--"

"They won't stop at power...The Galra's are a group who have infiltrated FBI and banished us. We are here to help and protect our people. We are here to stop their plan of an attack on the state. Think of us as a modern Robin Hood." Lance frowned. It was true....they wouldn't stop at power...people were in danger as well. He frowned in determination and looked at the screens. 

"I...I accept your test." Allura and Lotor lit up. 

"Well well would ya look at that!" A third screen lit up showing an interesting green icon. It was quite dorky...but it seemed familiar. 

"Ah, Pidge! Just in time. Have you set up the test for our new contestant?" The symbol was tilting from side to side. 

"Why yes! I'm no dumbass 'Lura. Listen McLain. Each test is completely random. You will get three tests out of 9. Each are designed by one of the most well known spies which are, funny enough, from the Garrison district. If everything goes right? Ya pass and leave the Garrison. If it goes wrong? Your memories of everything from this encounter will be erased. Capiche?" Lance nodded, still watching the icon. The person behind it was clearly using a voice changer. The voice was robotic. Where had he seen that before?

"Well then...Good luck." Allura said, smiling. Lance nodded again and the icon stilled. The icon changed to a counter. 

"Starting transportation down in 3....2....1..." Lance was enclosed in a tube. His eyes widened as he backed away and hit the back of the tube. 

"Have fun going down." Said the person behind the icon one more time as all the screens closed and a trapdoor opened at his feet. He fell down with a scream. Everything was dark until he finally saw a light and was thrown in some sewers. 

"Uuuu~ The Sewer level. Welp, easy enough this is a rescue mission. A stealth mission. See that device down there? Take it and check the map i just sent ya. Also? The level is always random. This place is like a maze and CRAWLING with android, bots and drones. Have fun~" Lance looked to his side and took the interesting arm piece. It went perfectly with his training armor. He put it on his arm and it immediately started glowing green. The icon appeared again and then it turned into a holographic map, showing exactly where he was and where he was supposed to go. Lance stared in awe. The person who created this was a genius. 

He walked the sewers and saw them. The white and green drones flying by, pyramid shaped. Lance's eyes widened as he ducked and hid behind a corner. The drones passed him and he kept walking. Next up were some androids. Lance watched with wide eyes as they passed. He then started measuring their steps and how long they took turns and where they went. After around 10 minutes, he finally managed to sneak past them without giving his spot. 

He rushed and managed to get to the room where he was supposed to go where he found a mannequin in a cage. He bust the door and picked it up but immediately after that the alarms went off. 

"Who made this place was a psychopath..." Lance muttered to himself as he started running towards what seemed on his map to be marked as an exit. He took out his shield as he did, protecting himself from the occasional blasts he got, but he was faster than the androids. As he was being chased he saw the exit and a huge ceiling hold. He smirked as a plan formed and he threw his shield but, sliding on his knees out through the door. Immediately, the ceiling hold gave in thanks to the crash and all the androids were squished. 

"I'm impressed." Came a voice from his hologram thingy. It was that person again, the icon tilting from left to right. 

"Well...there's two more tests so don't get cocky, eh?" The person said. Lance frowned. 

"Oh come on I was just trying to joke- you know what? Fuck you, here's the next level." Lance watched as the sewers started shifting and the room was now a gigantic white room. 

"Looks like it's a combat level. You must defeat the gladiators." The icon said. 

"What gladiators--" That's when two big androids fell from the ceiling and Lance yelped. 

"Those. Have fun, 'Sharpshooter'." Lance looked at his forearm as the hologram faded. 

"WAIT--" But it was already gone. Damn it...The gladiators both shone green as they turned on and then only their eyes were shining. Lance watched with his mouth agape as he let the mannequin go and stepped forward, readying his gun. 

"Gun identified. Changing fighting sequence. Loading..." Lance watched as the gladiator's sword retracted into their handles and guns formed in their place. He barely got to dodge as they started shooting, too lost in the high technology of this place. It was higher than the Garrison which was a federal corporation...Lance took out his gun and started blasting. Every hit sending the metal on top of the wiring flying but not turning the gladiators off. That's when he started panicking. He decided to run and changed his hiding spot to some white obstacles. He peeked and saw the gladiator's head had a battery system. He readied his gun and shot. The first gladiator fell limply to the floor. He shot the second one as well and smirked as he got out. 

"Alright my guy...third test." The voice said, a screen lighting up. Lance looked at the screen that he didn't notice until now and the icon minimized itself, showing a random number generator. It started spinning and it landed on the number 9. A small trapdoor opened and a pedestal rose. Lance backed away with wide eyes. 

"What the-" Lance said. Suddenly the pedestal showed all types of wires and buttons. 

"That's a bomb." The voice stated. Lance spurted. 

"WHAT?!" Lance screamed. 

"This pedestal will be after an obstacle course. To disarm it you need to cut the red wire. Got it?" Lance looked at the wires in panic and spotted the red one and frowned in concentration trying to remember where it was. The pedestal then rose up and different pillars with obstacles around or on them flew up. Lance watched with his mouth agape. 

"W-What happens if I fall..." 

"No worries. I'm prepare. Your time starts...NOW." Lance quickly went over to the smallest pillar and started making his way up. This was too slow. Way too slow if he didn't want the bomb to explode. He needed to get up quickly! Suddenly...an old memory came to him. Him and Hunk when they were kids. 

_"WOAH!! How did you climb so fast?!"_

_"I skipped some of the branches! See??"  
_

_"YO! DUDE THAT'S SO COOL!"_

"Skip some branches..." Lance said in determination and looked up. He jumped as high as he could and caught onto the edge of a higher pillar. The icon stilled. Lance kept jumping like a monkey and in the end he got up to the bomb. He realized he didn't have with what to cut the wire. 

"FUCK!" Lance looked at his gun and his eyes widened. He pulled the wire up and narrowed his eyes as he shot it. He almost shot his arm in the process but the wire was cut. 

"Huh...you did it..." Lance smirked. 

"Now get out in one piece." Lance blinked in surprise. 

"What...?" Suddenly the whole room shook. Lance looked at the pillar and squealed. He jumped off just as it was falling and landed on a lower one. The pillars were falling like dominos. Lance dodged the falling pieces and kept jumping. He needed to get out. 

* * *

"PIDGE?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN BEFORE?!" Lotor exclaimed. 

"I'M TRYING TO PLAY IT COOL BUT THE SYSTEM HAD BEEN SUBJECTED TO AN OVERRIDE! SOMEONE TRIED TO HACK US! GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES AND MAKE SURE HE CAN GET OUT OF THERE ALIVE!" Pidge said, rushing out of the room. 

"DAMN IT- I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE MADE HER DO THAT TEST JUST IN CASE!" Allura exclaimed. 

"IS LANCE GOING TO BE OK?!" Someone else exclaimed, a man. With glasses and darker skin as well. Not as dark as Allura's and Lotor's. 

"W-We don't know....It's all on Pidge now...." Allura said as she looked at everyone in the room. 

* * *

Pidge was running through the halls. She may sometimes act like a jackass but that's just a façade. She had a heart...and she wouldn't let someone die, especially in her projects. She made all the rooms after everyone's ideas. She needed to get him out of the holographic room...no...she needed to stop the holographic room. She rushed through the hall, her sneakers making loud sounds through the halls. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck--" She said as she was running towards her main office. She kicked the door open and practically threw herself in her chair. She pushed her round glasses up and cracked her knuckles. 

"Let's fucking go, bitch."

* * *

Lance was jumping down and off the pillars, pieces falling. That's when one of the pieces hit him. He was going down and that massive stone pillar would squish him. This was it....This stupid test would kill him and he would never see his family again. He closed his eyes and waited for impact. Suddenly, he heard a female system voice:

_System override successfully stopped . . ._

_Initiating gravity 0 . . ._

And the falling stopped, the pressure on his chest leaving. Lance opened his eyes and he was now flying around in 0 gravity. 

_Holograms shutting off. . ._

Thanks to the momentum, Lance was still falling. Suddenly, the gravity came back and he fell on his face on the floor. He got up and watched as the pillars all faded. Doors opened and Lance stepped through. It was a dark corridor. On the other side, however, he was met with the people he saw on screen, another guy with glassed and- WAIT- WHY WERE KEITH, HUNK AND SHIRO THERE?!

"Congratulations McLain. Welcome to Voltron." Lance blinked in surprise. 

"HOLD THE PHONE! You guys knew about this?!" Lance said, turning to his friends. 

"Yeah...we did for a while. He had been trying to recruit you as well!" Hunk added. Lance's mouth was left agape. 

"Wait...Then the showers...they were--" 

"Hacked." Keith said, finishing his sentence. 

"By who?!" 

"Me." Came a voice from his left. Everybody turned towards a short person. Red-ish hair and freckles. Big round glasses with a green shirt and cargo pants. 

"Pidge! Who tried to hack us." Lance's eyes widened. 

"YOU are Pidge?! The guy talking to me?!" 

"I'm a girl, moron. And second, I used a voice changer. Name's Pidge. Pidge Gunderson. You may know me as P1d63" She said, shoving her hands in her pockets, giving him a relaxed look. 

"YOU ARE THE FAMOUS HACKER?!" Hunk, Keith and Shiro facepalmed. 

"Just say what you found, Pidge." Adam said. 

"1. I'm lucky I found the virus so quick or else there was a small chance that they could gave gotten through the system's firewall and fuck up everything. 2. I'll have to upgrade the firewall...The Galra's managed to get in." Pidge said, narrowing her eyes. The team all stiffened. 

"How...?" Pidge pushed her glassed up. They shone and reflected the light in the room as she lifted her arm and pushed up her sleeve revealing a device like the one Lance got. Pidge opened it and started scrolling through the holograms showing us some lines of code. 

"The firewall is old. I made it when I was 13 after all. It will surely need some upgrading--"

"13?! HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" Pidge gave Lance a deadpanned look. 

"I can fix the firewall toady..." Pidge continued ignoring him. 

"Alright, We can give McLain a tour while you do. I am Adam, pleasure. That over there is Coran."

"Someone start the teleportation process so we can go to New York where our base is." Allura said, random people then started scattering around, taking their places. A red headed man approached as he heard his name. 

"I am Coran. Very nice to meet you. Please follow us." Lance stared in awe as he finally caught a glimpse properly of the place. 

"This is SO cool..." He muttered as his first day as an official Voltron spy started. 


	3. Chapter 3

So apparently that wasn't the main base. Lance's jaw literally dropped as they arrived to the base in NYC. Pidge was first to step out of the teleporting device that apparently she built. Hunk and Keith followed. Lance was greeted by Shay and Romelle, two girls he knew far too well. 

"What the- THEY'RE HERE TOO?!" Lance asked. Shay and Romelle giggled. 

"It's good to see you again, Lance. Oh hey Pidge--" Romelle tried to say. Pidge put her hand up and left. Romelle pouted. 

"Guess she's pissed about the breach in the system..." Lance narrowed his eyes. She was rude...

"Yeah...I mean, if I were in her shoes I would be mad as well. She is after all our best hacker..." Shay added. Hunk hummed. 

"Maybe some peanut butter cookies will cheer her up..." Hunk said. Keith shrugged. 

"Dunno, but I suggest you don't give them now. She might gouge our your eyes." The others started chuckling. Lance however was more preoccupied at looking at all the working people and the gigantic high technology base. 

"Man...I wouldn't want to work with her." Lance said, finally looking at his friends. They all started laughing. 

"You will work with her, unfortunately." Coran stated as he stepped out of the teleported. Lance froze and looked at Coran with wide eyes. 

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Lance asked. Hunk patted him on the shoulder. 

"Every spy needs a hacker." Lance opened his mouth and pouted. 

"But she's so..." 

"Pidge." All of them finished. So guess they all knew...

"Oh yeah...and your first mission is tomorrow!" Lance spurted in shock. 

"WHAT?!" 

* * *

He was supposed to go and talk to her...it wasn't that hard...right...? He raised his fist and was about to knock on the door when the door slid open and there stood a confused Pidge. 

"McLain...? OH SHIT! The mission! Right! Get in!" Lance lowered his fist and stepped in. He was nervous...he didn't know why...Probably because he didn't want to piss off his so called 'partner'. 

"Alright McLain. Let's see the details on the mission, shall we?" Pidge said, stretching. Lance's mouth fell in shock as he entered. This was no regular desk...THIS WAS A WHOLE WORK-SHOP! Random robotic parts, chemistry and science-y thingies all around either in bigger or smaller jars and containers and these huge holographic monitors with a glowing set up. That looked like a very advanced gaming PC. Pidge fell in her chair and rolled closer to the desk and suddenly the holographic screen changed, showing the small icon. HER icon. She made a motion with her hand hovering above the screen and pressed a folder. Opening it she took out some maps and photos with information. 

"This should be easy. It's only a drop, take and leave mission. What you need to take is info. Just some eavesdropping in disguise." Pidge said, scrolling down. The place looked like a casino. 

"And how will I get in...There seem to be some guards at the door." Pidge scoffed. 

"Easy. Fake ID." Lance spurted. 

"THAT'S ILLEGAL!" Lance added. Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"If everything was legal in what we're doing the guys we'd be fighting would have won already. Now...Go to that camera so I can take a picture of you." Lance scrunched his face up and stepped over to a camera with a white sheet background in front of it. 

"You sure this will work?" Pidge nodded as she got up and got closer to the camera. 

"Pretty sure it will. Ain't the first time I've forged important papers." Lance's mouth fell open as he frowned. 

"Why...??" Pidge looked away. 

"I won't get into detail...Now smile for the camera." Lance put on a tense smile and Pidge took a photo. She looked at it and quirked a brow. 

"If you weren't so stupid I'd say you're quite cute...In a weird way... From an objective point of view, of course." Pidge said, pushing her glasses up. Lance looked at her unimpressed. 

"Really?" Pidge snorted and slid on her chair again. She started typing some stuff and then rolled her chair to the other end of the desk, effortlessly. Lance watched in awe. She took out an ID card and smirked. 

"Well, Prince Charles...I suppose this is yours." Pidge then flicked the card towards Lance and he barely caught it. She was right....his name was written to be some sort of fancy duke. Pidge got up and started walking behind the desk. 

"Come on, princey. You need weapons." Lance jogged and managed to catch up to her. For someone so small and with such small feet she sure was fast. She pressed a button on the wall and revealed a whole room with different weapons. 

"Holy..." Pidge smirked cockily. 

"I know. So...'Sharpshooter' eh? I can work with that." She went in and Lance went in after her. 

"I have quite a variety of guns....how do you prefer them?" Lance opened his mouth and closed it in thought. Pidge looked at him unimpressed and face-palmed. 

"Alright...Hope you can handle small guns. It's more of a precaution rather then necessity but...you never know what could go wrong." Lance gulped. Pidge turned towards him with a gun and saw how anxious he looked. 

"If....it helps you in any way....I know a guy who messed up on his first mission so bad the whole building exploded..." Pidge added, awkwardly. Lance looked up and smiled a bit. 

"Appreciate it...Who knew you could be nice--" 

"Don't push it, McLain." Pidge said before he could finish. He shut his mouth with a pop and nodded, a bit scared knowing she still had a gun in her hands. 

"Alright, this gun should do. This grappling mechanism...another arm set so I can contact you and stuff. This is very similar to the one you had on your test. It's connected to this ear piece that only let's you see what the screen is displaying and it will allow me to contact you without bringing so much attention. PLUS it's very useful for scanning surroundings. " Pidge stated. Lance looked at the gun, belt and arm armor with the ear piece. 

"It works through clothing, don't worry. Now go get a suit, I already paid for a limo to take you there." Pidge said, putting her arm up and showing her screen with different payments she made. Wait a sec-- 

"YOU BOUGHT THE CASINO?!" Pidge snorted. 

"Well duh- we don't want anything like that guy to happen..." Lance's mouth fell and he felt his stomach knot. 

"R-Right..." He stood there for a while then Pidge crossed her arms. 

"What are you even doing?? SHOO!!" He yelped and started running out. Pidge looked as he left and frowned. 

"...Hope he lives unlike the last guy...." Pidge muttered to herself as she went over to her computer. 

* * *

Lance exited the limousine and looked at the casino in awe. 

" _DUDE DUDE, MY GUY! What are you DOING?!_ " Pidge said through his ear-piece. Lance raised a brow. 

"Huh?" Pidge sighed. 

" _Act confident...POMPOUS. Like a dick of some sort you know? Sell the dough._ " Lance nodded and puffed his chest up, walking with his head held high and a bored look on his face. 

" _Now we're talking something. I'm sending you the ID of the guy you need to find in a sec._ " 

"Gotcha." Lance whispered back and went over to the door where two bodyguards were. 

"Hello." Lance said in a fake accent. Why did he make it British- 

"Id." Lance scoffed and started searching for his fake ID. He was covered in a cold sweat." He gave them the ID and prayed. Oh, how he hoped Pidge was as good as they said.

_Meanwhile, behind the screens, Pidge was smirking._

_"Showtime baby." She pushed a button and on her screen a downloading started. She was stealing their fingerprints._

"You may proceed sir." Said the first bodyguard. Lance snatched the ID back and stepped inside. When he was out of view he sighed in relief. 

"Alright Pidge. I'm in." 

" _Perfect! Here's the ID. Also, small tip. He REALLY likes poker. So if you want to stay close by him...I recommend you play a few hands together._ " Lance did a short nod and right in front of his eyes appeared a hologram. He put his hand through it and stared in awe. A couple passed and looked at him like he was an idiot. He looked like a big idiot. 

" _CONCENTRATE! You look like you're on 'shrooms!_ " Pidge bickered from the ear-piece. Lance coughed and straightened his back. 

"Right...focus..." He stepped inside the main hall and felt his confidence fade. He didn't see the guy from the hologram anywhere. He was supposed to be old, fat and loaded. He saw however some cute girls in the corner. 

"Damn~ Who're they??" Lance said, smirking. 

" _You're impossible...He's at the 5th table to your left. He's playing the roulette. It's rigged. He's controlling it with a button. Go there and listen to what he's talking. The second man isn't here yet. Try to get on his good side or something._ " Pidge said. Lance looked over to his left. There he was. Two girls by his side as he had a hand around one's shoulders and another by the other's waist. Money could do wonders huh? 

"Disgusting..."

" _Guess we agree on something. Now go to that table._ " He sat down at the table and took a Martini handed to him. 

" _STOP. It's drugged. DON'T swallow it. Just pretend to drink or something._ " Lance froze and the old man looked at him weird. Shit. He then made a cheers motion and pretended to sip. The old man looked satisfied. 

"Place your bet sir- erm..." Lance smirked. 

"Charles." He said with confidence and winked at the ladies. The girls giggled. 

"Welcome to the games. You know me as Mr. Brown. Pleasure." Lance nodded politely. 

"Likewise." Lance took some of the balls. 

" _He's tapping 14. Place your bet on 14._ " Lance did just as asked and the roulette rolled. It was right. Lance had to remind himself where he was to not let his eyes widen in shock. That cheating bastard- And so it began. He placed bets and pretended to drink with Mr. Brown. It was clear that he was getting on his good side. 

"My my. What a lucky guest...How about we go for some poker as well??" Someone else said from behind him. 

"MR SMITH! Why, old fool, that's a brilliant idea! Join us for a game of poker!"

" _LANCE! THAT'S MISTER SMITH. SAY YES! HE'S THE SECOND GUY!"_ Lance smirked. 

"Why I would love to. Lead the way gentlemen." Lance said and so he ended up in a private room with the two. The three of them playing poker and Pidge helping him through the ear piece. 

"So. Mister Charles...What brings you to our casino party, eh?" Mr. Brown asked. Lance chuckled. 

"Just some special interests..." Lance said, confidently. The two man froze. 

"You know...??" Lance perked up. 

"I know...about what exactly? If you get what I mean..." Lance said, leaning forward, smirking. The two girls by Mr. Brown's side gasped and backed away. 

"I see the Galra have gotten in contact with you two about the next bombing, eh? They're really trying to get that old man Jackson by blowing up his school. Used to be an FBI agent. He's LOADED." Lance's mouth fell in shock. 

" _THEY'RE WHAT?!_ " Pidge said through the ear piece. 

"I heard as much. No real detail has been given however..." Lance continued to lie. 

"It's a very messy situation. They want information on this....VOLTRON thing, whatever it is...Some small group trying to fuck up their plan for a state attack." Lance could hear Pidge furiously typing. 

" _THIS IS GOOD, LANCE! KEEP IT UP!_ " Lance scoffed. 

"Sounds like a bunch of idiots to me...Tell me more about The Galra's however. They promised money." Mr.Brown and Smith nodded. 

"Oh we know. They have promised a LOT of things. At some point...They had taken in a hacker to do their dirty work and were holding them there by force." 

"I heard they're dead." 

"No no no. They just lost some limbs." _Pidge snarled. She leaned back and frowned. She knew the story far too well..._

"Fucked up, isn't it Charles..." _Pidge then saw a small movement with the help of the camera. Her eyes widened in shock. SHIT-_

" _LANCE! THEY'RE ONTO YOU! GET OUT OF THERE!!_ " Lance's eyes widened as he ducked behind his chair with a quick motion and the two men shot the chair. Lance almost squealed. He took out the two blasters from Pidge and shot both men, pointing the guns at the two shaking playgirls.

"HELP! INTRUDERS! HELPPPP!" Lance hissed. 

"HOW DO I GET OUT?" Lance asked, panicking. 

" _Don't panic! There's a vent to your right taking you to the roof. The grappling mechanism should do the trick._ "

"Roger that." Lance blasted the vent open and slid in, legs outside. He looked at the girls. 

"Oh and ladies? Have a nice day." He said, winking and both girls seemed to melt. _Pidge rolled her eyes as she saw that._

_"Playboy...Let's get you out of that mess." She got up the chair, picking her laptop and started running out the office, putting in her ear-piece._

Lance was crawling and he could hear people asking where he went. He had to move. Pidge quickly sent to him a map of the venting of the place and Lance got to the right place and pressed a button on the side of the belt. The mechanism did wonders. 

"Holy shit..." Lance said with wide eyes. He looked down to see flashlights coming his way. 

"SHIT-" Lance said and burst the vent open, rolling on the roof. He noticed a door. Welp shit. He went over to it and locked it and looked around. 

"OK. WHAT DO I DO?!" Lance asked. 

" _WHEN I SAY? YOU JUMP!_ " Lance spurted. 

"YOU'RE MAD?! I'LL END UP A PANCAKE ON THE STREET THANKS TO THE PRESSURE!"

" _Actually it's gravity- BUT TRUST ME ON THIS ONE OK?!_ " Lance looked down and hissed. 

"HE'S UP HERE." He heard from behind the locked door. 

"WHEN DO I JUMP?!"

" _When I say so._ " The door was being slammed. Lance's eyes widened. 

"PIDGE?!"

" _NOT YET!!_ " More slams. The door was about to give in. 

"PIDGE!!"

" _JUST HANG ON A BIT LONGER!!_ " The door flew open and they were running towards him. 

"PIDGE--"

" _NOW!!_ " And he trusted her, jumping. He was falling until- He fell on something soft. He opened his eyes and saw he was inside a car. He pulled the window only to see- ]

"PIDGE?!" The smaller girl smirked, pushing the pedal down all the way. 

"What? I wasn't gonna leave my teammate to die was I?" Lance's eyes widened and he smiled without even realizing. Pidge turned the wheel, letting go and letting it roll as she abruptly drifted in a smaller street just in case they were followed. 

"By the way...Great job, McLain. We've got ourselves a lead." Pidge said, looking at him through the mirror. Lance didn't know how much he needed to be out of that place until he let himself slump down on the chair. 

"Well then...Next stop? VOLTRON quarters. WOOOOO!!" Pidge slammed the pedal again and Lance fell off his seat. 

"SLOW DOWN YOU MANIAC! I MAY NOT DIE BY THE GALRA BUT I SURE AS HELL WILL DIE BY YOUR HANDS!" 

"OH FUCK YOUUU! THE WAY I DRIVE IS THE LAST OF YOUR CONCERNS! YEEEE-HAWWWW!!" 

"PIDGE-- AH, YOU CRAZY WOMAN, SLOW DOWNNNNN!!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Lance was sitting in the kitchen area of the place, sighing. Hunk, Keith and Shiro were either getting coffee or food. Shay and Romelle also walked in. Shay hissed. 

"What's up with him??" Shay asked. 

"He only got one mission and he's depressed about it." Hunk said, shrugging. 

"Ohhh...I heard about that mission! You did great on your first, ya know? You got more info than anyone on their first mission but I am pretty sure anyone partnered with Pidge would have failed." Romelle said, sitting across from Lance. Lance frowned. 

"Why would have they failed?" Shay snorted. 

"She isn't the most....'communicative' person." Shay said, making an awkward pause. Hunk nodded. 

"Heard that once...one of her partners literally blew up on their first mission." Lance tensed up. So the blowing up story IS true....

"Don't be so rude all of you!" Shiro said with a scoff. Keith rose a brow. 

"Or what? She'll hack into my accounts?" Keith said in a mocking manner, chuckling. 

"Bank account, possibly. I already have your card number." Came a voice from behind all of them. Pidge stood in the door-way, arms crossed. 

"P-PIDGE!" Keith said. Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"Chill, I've her worse about me. I'm here for McLain. Here's some info about our next mission. 'Lura just dropped these in. See you tomorrow." Pidge said, tossing in front of him a folder with some files in them and she started leaving, opening her holographic screen from her arm. Lance opened the folder and all of their friends leaned over his shoulders. 

"Oh! It's a mission about retrieving some items! That's fairly easy." Hunk stated. 

"What about the information about Agent Jackson? Are Allura and Lotor just going to ignore this like it never happened??" Lance frowned. He flipped the page and-- 

"NO! LOOK! IT SAYS HERE THAT AFTER A FEW MISSION AND PREPARATIONS I CAN GO AND DO THAT MISSION AS WELL!!" Lance said, putting his finger on one of the lines in the file. 

"Well well. Guess she's just testing you for now." Hunk said, rubbing his chin. 

"Testing me? Didn't I pass the test??" Lance asked. Keith scoffed. 

"Pidge doesn't give her trust that easily...You have to earn it." Shiro said. Shay sighed. 

"It took me months to get her to even acknowledge me..." Hunk patted Shay on the back. Romelle snorted. 

"She sometimes still ignores some of our spies." Keith rolled his eyes. 

"A reason for her to be called 'paranoid' if you ask me." The boy with black hair said as he went back to the cupboards of the kitchen area. 

"I suggest you shouldn't expect any trusting anytime soon, bud. She is pretty well, uh-...guarded." Keith groaned. 

"Just say it how it is. She can be a real bitch sometimes." 

"KEITH!" Shiro said, frowning. 

"Do not speak like that Mr. Kogane." Adam said as he entered. 

"A-Adam..." Keith said, embarrassed. 

"Tsk. I came here to see if Shiro could help me in the medical wing." Shiro took a sip of his mug and shrugged. 

"Sure, babe." Lance spurted in surprise. 

"YOU'RE GAY?!" Shiro snorted and chuckled. 

"Sorry to keep that a secret. But I have to go now. Come on, Adam." The two left, waving at them. Lance looked at his files again and frowned. 

"I'm gonna go check in with Pidge...she if she has any info on this." Lance said. He sat up and took the files, leaving. He started walking towards her office and knocked. The doors slid open and Lance stepped in. It was dark, only a few green lights coming from different screens and some colorful lights coming from different inventions in the room. 

"Pidge? You in here?" Lance called. Silence. He looked around and noticed some stuff on her desk. He went closer and saw an interesting staff like device. It had a support for it and it was short and stubby. Lance pressed the button on it and- 

**_*Initiating hologram. . .*_ **

He wasn't in her office anymore. He looked around and saw himself in a village of some sorts. It was close to the water and he could see multiple boats. Lance looked around at the buildings of the place and saw how colorful they were. 

"W-What the...? Where...am I?" Lance rose a brow and walked around a bit. Some merchants were talking something that sounded like...

"Is that...Italian...??" Lance questioned himself. He then saw an older lady with a child. The little girl had red-ish hair with hazel eyes and had pigtails. The elder woman was smiling at the girl. 

" _NONNA!! guarda le belle barche!! Anch'io voglio navigare per il mondo come un pirata!!_ " Lance blinked in confusion. What the...? He took out his phone and tried to write what he heard the girl say. Something about boats, pirates and sailing. Heh...childish dreams. 

" _Mia cara, puoi fare tutto ciò che vuoi, purché ci pensi._ " Lance translated the grandmother's words and smiled. What a nice old lady, to encourage her grandchild like that. Where even was he anyways? He took out his phone and tried to search stuff about Italy. In the end he found the village he was in. 

"PORTOFINO?! THAT'S SO FAR AWAY!" Lance exclaimed with wide eyes. Suddenly, everything froze and started glitching. The time reminded. What the- Oh....it's just a hologram isn't it...? But why would Pidge have this...? He then looked at the kid in front of him, smiling and admiring the boats closer. Hazel eyes...red-ish hair...the freckles- HOLY CRAP! THAT IS PIDGE!! Pidge was italian?! Wait...so that's her grandmother?? Lance tilted his head as he examined younger Pidge. He frowned. She looks so...happy and kind...

"What happened to you...?" He muttered as the conversation started again. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Pidge asked from behind him. Lance turned around and yelped. 

"AHHHH! PIDGE!! I-I'M SO SORRY! I PRESSED IT AND--" Pidge went over to his back and to a merchant table. She pressed the table and the place started glitching, polygons fading from it. 

**_*Hologram shutting off. ._ .* **

"You shouldn't snoop around people's things, you know??" Pidge said with a tint of a snarl as she took the device and shoved it in her desk's drawer. 

"I-I'm sorry, ok?! I just pressed a button and--" 

"Save it...How much do you know??" Lance rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Well...You're italian...The village's name is Portofino and...If I'm not mistaken that woman was your grandmother." Pidge scoffed. 

"You already know more than the people who have stumbled upon this hologram before. Good job." Pidge said, sarcastically as she crossed her arms. She looked annoyed. They stood there in awkward silence as Pidge then rolled her eyes and made her way towards her desk. 

"So, what do you need?" Lance scratched his head. 

"Just wanted some more info on the base I'm infiltrating in..." Pidge nodded and started typing, searching for what looked like blueprints. Lance stood there in silence, slightly leaning back and forth on his toes. 

"You know...You looked really happy there...." Lance said to try and break the silence. Pidge for a second froze then a small smile came on her face. 

"It is my home after all..." Pidge said. Lance perked up at that. 

"You...were born there...??" Lance asked, trying to keep the conversation moving. Pidge was still typing but, she glanced towards him. That's a start. 

"Yeah. I'm actually the fifth generation born there." Lance's eyes widened. 

"Fifth?! Woah! But...how did you get to America...??" Pidge pushed her glassed up and actually turned to him. 

"My brother and father got some jobs here. Wasn't very keen on going to be honest...But I got used to it. This hologram helps with the home-sickness if you want to call it that...But I haven't been there in years...." Pidge stated. She turned towards a printer who had just finished printing the blueprints of the place and Pidge started examining it. 

"And...You know italian...??" Lance asked. 

"Cosa pensi?" Pidge asked, raising a brow. Lance's brows raised. 

"That's so cool!! I am Cuban sooo...I know spanish." Pidge snorted. Lance perked up even more. 

"I already knew that McLain. And don't worry. I am one of the few ones in here who actually did pay attention in spanish classes. Estar agradecido por eso." Pidge said, handing Lance the blueprints. Lance couldn't help the smile on his face as he heard the familiar language he and his family spoke. And she spoke quite well too. 

"Estoy impresionado. Eres muy bueno!" Pidge imitated the motion of tipping her hat and turned to her holographic monitors. Lance stood there, awkwardly again. Pidge turned to him unimpressed. 

"Alright McLain, enough slacking around in my office. Shoo! I actually have stuff to do, unlike others." Lance frowned and started leaving. Yup...she was back to her normal self now. He exited the office and started walking to his room. As he did, he kept replaying the encounter in his head and smiled again. Maybe the others weren't so right...

_Maybe Pidge wasn't so bad and unapproachable after all..._


	5. Chapter 5

Lance was excited to start this second mission. He was jumping around as Pidge was getting some equipment for him. 

"Chill your engines or you'll knock off some of my damn blasters." Pidge said, rolling her eyes. 

"Oh come on!! I finally get to go on another mission!" Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"IF you're not an idiot you could go on more." Pidge said as she passed him some equipment. A cutting laser, some blasters, grappling hook, the same arm armor and the ear piece. 

"Thanks Pigeon." Pidge froze. 

"The hell did you just call me-" 

"Uhh....BYE!" And Lance darted out of her office. 

"MCLAIN! GET YOUR BUT BACK HERE YOU PIECE OF--" Lance kept laughing as he ran to his room to get ready. Working with Pidge surely had it's perks. 

* * *

"Holy shit that's a real base..." Lance said as he looked at the building on the docks. 

" _Spy movies may not be the most accurate...But at how our technology is evolving I'm glad this is._ " Lance's vision suddenly enhanced thanks to the ear-piece and he could see the guards at the door. 

" _If i were you? I'd distract those bastards and go above--_ " Lance shot them both. Pidge went silent. 

" _ARE YOU NUTS?! YOU JUST SNIPPED THEM BOTH?!_ " Lance shrugged. 

"There's a vent close to the door, right? I can go through there. Pidge sighed. 

" _Just get going already! When they'll find these bodies, you're screwed._ " Lance nodded and used the grappling hook mechanism to get in. He slid down on it and opened the door. He tip toed in and noticed the vent was close. He used the laser to open it and then fixed it back on behind him. The ear-piece lit up and started walking. He crawled and started hearing people and alarms. Shit- they found the bodies. Lance kept crawling until he hit some sort of weird barrier. 

"The hell??" Lance asked. _Pidge frowned._

" _I've got this, don't worry._ " _She started typing and she pushed her glasses up as she hit enter. She turned her head towards the holographic screen on her right and watched as multiple red dots became white and smirked._

" _You can pass now, McLain. Go straight forward. The map should direct you._ " Lance gave Pidge a short nod and kept crawling. _Pidge kept typing until she saw something funny on her screen. Flickering happening on the map and--_

" _LANCE! FREEZE!_ " Just as Pidge directed him he froze dead in his tracks, another barrier in front of him activating. Lance's eyes widened as he was just a few inches away from it. Heat was radiating off of it. 

" _That...wasn't supposed to happen...They must have some sort of control panel on the inside. Shit- they can manually restore power, can't they...Keep your flashlight at the ready. I'll try to stop that by shutting off all the power. There's a big drop ahead with a giant fan at the base...Having that turned on while you're crossing it's-....risky..._ " Lance's eyes widened in horror. 

"A GIANT FAN?!" _Pidge face-palmed._

" _NOT SO LOUD YOU IDIOTIC BABOON!_ " Lance hissed. She was right. He was in a base. 

"Sorry..." _Pidge sighed and just went silent._ Lance kept crawling as the lights went out and he could hear the footsteps and directions given around but he ignored them. Lance then found the giant fan. He looked down and gulped. He held onto the edge of the fan and held his feet steady against the metal. Suddenly, he felt a small gust of wind coming from underneath. 

" _LANCE! THEY'RE TURNING ON THE BACKUP SYSTEM! DON'T--_ " but the fan already turned on. Lance looked down with wide eyes as he felt his whole body stiffen. He was slipping from the effort.

" _LANCE!_ " He looked up and for a split second, his brain started functioning again as he pressed the grappling hook and managed to catch onto the ceiling, dangling over the fan at a dangerous closeness. _Pidge sighed in relief, leaning back on her chair. She snarled._

_"You think you're better, eh?" She said, cracking her knuckles as she opened the code for the Galran base firewall._

_"We'll see about that..." She started typing furiously as Lance was crawling, trying to get to the main room. She typed and typed until the code started vanishing bit by bit. She snorted._

_"Hah! Java go PFFFFT-" She said, childishly blowing a raspberry. That's when multiple windows popped on her screen._

_"Why hello~ there." She said, smirking, as she leaned forward to inspect them. She now controlled the base. She could open and lock doors to her pleasing, mess with the power, barriers, she even had access to the cameras now. Well...she didn't want to admit it but she did it thanks to Lance. He, after all, was closer to the source of this code. She just kind of 'tagged along' so to speak, through his ear-piece. Man she loved her inventions._

"Hey Pidge! I'm almost there! I can see the vent I'm supposed to come out of!" Lance said as he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. _Pidge however was in shock as she noticed a car pulling up at the front with the help of the camera's. What the- HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! Lance wasn't prepared for this!!_

" _LANCE! WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING TURN AROUND RIGHT THIS INSTANT! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT! NOW!!"_ Lance rose a brow, confused.

"What the-? But why? Look, I can see the room and I'm right at the vent's grill."

" _I SAID NOW!_ " Lance frowned and snarled. 

"Oh so YOU think you can just stop me from completing my mission just because you said so?! Well guess what- we're supposed to be a team 'Miss Bossy' so SHUT UP!" _Pidge's eyes widened at his arrogance. He was treating this like his damn life wasn't at risk!_

 _"WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU INSANE?! THIS ISN'T SOME- SOME SORT OF KINDERGARTEN COMPETITION OF WHO'S ON TOP, YOU IDIOT!"_ She barked back at him. Lance frowned. 

"Well you sure do make it seem like it. Just give me a minute, I'm grabbing that weird gem you wanted me to." 

" _LANCE NO--_ " But he was already exiting the vent and looking at the weird chemical gems. He slowly tip-toed his way to the cargo of gems and took some, while also planting the bomb he was instructed to plant. Suddenly, he heard a clicking of a door. He rushed to the vent and slid right in, grabbing the grill and pulling it in place as he did. 

_"Fuck fuck fuck--" Pidge muttered as she watched through Lance's ear piece. That moron would get himself killed._

"Is everything alright in here, Sir?" A shorter man asked as he entered with a taller man. He was older, maybe in his mid 30's or 40's. One eye and arm was metallic which sent chills down Lance's spine. 

"It appears we can ship the cargo earlier, I suppose. It is intact after all. Our men seem to have guarded the place quite well." 

**_"No..."_** Both Lance and Pidge whispered at the same time. And early shipping?! That wasn't in their plans at all. 

"Yes, Sir Sendak!" The smaller guy said. Wait...Sendak...? THE SENDAK?! That guy worked in the FBI!! Why was he here?! He was one of the big guys!!

"Have there been any other...disturbances??" Sendak asked, as he lazily twirled in his hands a crystal. 

"Yes. It appears someone infiltrated our database as well. It was P1d63." Sendak stopped. 

"You don't say...That little rat still likes to get their nose in our business, ey?" Lance suddenly felt his soul drop as Sendak looked right at him. Their eyes met for a second and each pair of them widened. 

"INTRUDER! HE IS STILL HERE! EXTERMINATE HIM!!" Sendak said. 

" _LANCE, GET OUT OF THERE! QUICKLY!_ " Lance started crawling away as quickly as he could. _Pidge in the meantime had some other plans. She needed to help Lance. She started calculating the time it would take for him to get out. After she finished her approximations, she set the bomb up and smirked._

_"Not on my fucking watch." She started typing._

**_*Virus sent. Initiating override. . .*_ **

_***Database corrupted. Starting lockdown sequence. . .*** Pidge frowned as she got up. _

_"Hope this works..." She said as she slid across the desk and pulled up a microphone._

Lance was close to the exit when it happened. 

" _Sup Galrans. P1d63 here, hope y'all missed me. I just initiated a lockdown sequence for ya sweethearts. But...There's a bomb in a building you see? What you're playing with...It's pretty dangerous if you ask me personally..."_

There was an awkward pause.

" _Just kidding~.... **It's scientifically proven.** "_ Lance blinked in surprise at the change of tone. 

" _You might also want to search and deactivate that bomb since you all will be here for a while. As in for my partner? I wish you, good luck. Oh yeah...and about your firewall...JAVA GO PFFFFTTTT-- P1d63 signing out. Cheers, mate."_ Lance couldn't help the smirk that came over his lips. Pidge surely knew how to toy with their opponent. 

"STOP THEM! STOP THEM AT ONCE! AND FIND THAT BLOODY BOMB!" Lance kicked open the vent and rushed to the door, exiting the base. Suddenly, something slammed into him and he felt a sharp pain in his back. Something was crushing him...more like someone...

"You little...SHIT..." Came a voice. Sendak. Lance chocked as the robotic arm wrapped around his neck. 

"You think you can just waltz in and out and fuck our plan over...don'cha? THINK AGAIN." Lance's eyes widened as a psychopathic look overcame the man. He struggled and squirmed in his hold. He gasped for air in a futile effort. 

"You....YOU...You won't get to leave this place...If it's going up in flames...? YOU will go with it you filthy rat--" 

"THAT RAT IS YOU, ASSHOLE! HANDS OFF MY PARTNER!" Lance and Sendak both looked behind the robot-armed man to see Pidge holding a gun, smirking. 

"No hard feelings, right?" She said with a small shrug as she shot the guy. Lance immediately slipped out of his hold and jumped on his feet. 

"PIDGE! HOW DID YOU--" He didn't get to say anything but she ran and pushed him, both of them rolling on the ground. The building behind them exploding. Both of them were panting as they looked at the flames. 

"At least I did burn with it...." Pidge rolled her eyes and started leaving, stomping. Lance quickly scrambled on his feet and followed her to a motorycycle parked just a bit away. 

"YOU CAN DRIVE THIS?!" Lance asked. Pidge scoffed. 

"No, I walked. Of course I can. Now get on, already." She said, tossing him a helmet. 

"Pidge--" She just angrily got on, putting her helmet. 

"Not now." 

"Pidge--" 

"Not now--" 

"PIDGE!" 

"WHAT?!" She turned to him and he took the crystals out of his pocket. Pidge froze, her eyes widening at the sight. 

"You...You actually got them..." Pidge said, her mouth falling in shock. She took the crystals and her face beamed. 

"YOU- YOU RECKLESS MOTHERFUCKER!!" Pidge said, almost jumping in his arms. Lance blushed at the motion. That was something else from Pidge. 

"THIS IS PERFECT! GOD I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW! Alright, I'm getting you McDonalds." Lance beamed. 

"Really?! OH MY GOD!" Pidge snorted and rolled her eyes. 

"I can be nice if I want to...I just usually don't want to." Pidge said with a shrug as they got on and she started the motorcycle. Lance put one of his arms up, screaming in excitement, which made Pidge chuckle. 

"Don't get used to it, McLain." She said. Lance pouted. The old Pidge was back. 

* * *

Sendak stood up, watching as the flames of the base rose higher and snarled. He screamed in anger and pain. He could barely walk. That bitch shot him in his other arm. It wasn't enough that she shot his first, leaving him crippled. Now she shot him again and messed up the bosses plan. Sendak frowned even more as he looked to see they were gone. God knows how long he had unconscious. 

"I will get you one day, Kathlyn Holt...I'll make sure you won't last long. **Mark my words... There will be nothing left of you when I'm finished.** "


	6. Chapter 6

"And then she said- JAVA GO PFFFTTT! It was amazing." Lance stated, twirling his pasta on his fork. Hunk and Keith both looked at each other. 

"I haven't heard of that before...She might even warm up to you, dude!!" Keith scoffed. 

"Yeah right...Pidge is as cold as ice." 

"Not so friendly either, Kogane." Said Adam as he entered the room with Shiro. Keith frowned. 

"Why do you keep defending her?" Adam frowned. 

"Because I KNOW Pidge. And just because she doesn't trust you as much yet doesn't mean you can go around and badmouth her. Especially towards her teammate who should technically be able to be trusted with her life and vice-versa! Lance! Come with me, please." Lance nodded. 

"Yes sir!" The two started walking away from the kitchen area. Adam sighed. 

"Don't mind them...Pidge is actually a nice person. She just needs to warm up, ok?" Adam said. Lance eyed the man as he was carrying two lunchboxes. 

"Who's that for?" Adam smirked at Lance's question. 

"Pidge tends to forget to eat sometimes...Actually...more like always." Lance frowned. 

"I know. She's a huge sweet-tooth and would leave work only if she wants some sugar. She lives off of sugar." Adam said, chuckling. 

"You seem closer to her." Adam smiled. 

"I knew her father." Lance's eyes widened in surprise as Adam stepped inside Pidge's office like it was nothing. 

"If it's you 'Lura, no, I didn't finish the holographic project yet but I have some coding to do before I can finish i--" Pidge turned around and froze, blinking. 

"Why, you look like you've seen a ghost." Then, to Lance's surprise, Pidge smiled. AN ACTUAL SMILE! 

"Hello, Adam." Pidge said, leaning back in her chair. 

"Have you eaten today." Pidge scoffed. 

"Do I ever eat..." She said, rolling her eyes. Adam sighed and put her lunchbox down. 

"You need to stop overworking yourself. I swear you are like a child. Anyways I also came for my vinyl." Adam stated. Pidge sighed. 

"Fine. I'll get it." She got up and Lance followed her with his eyes as she went over to a curtain. Adam motioned for Lance to follow him and then the older man pulled the curtain. Lance's eyes widened as he saw Pidge's room. It had two floors and it was filled with comics, manga, videogames, albums and so many more. Fairy lights were hanging, glowing slightly green just like the glowing in the dark stars and tiny aliens. Pidge was a total DORK! She had some consoles connected to a TV and even a gaming PC. She knelt down next to a box of vinyls and pulled out one with Queen. She handed it to Adam. Adam smirked. 

"Thanks, Pidgey." Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah yeah. Don't get cocky. I just don't know where mine is." Adam snorted and ruffled her hair. 

"I know, Pidge. Have a nice day." Lance stood there a bit, still looking at the room. Pidge seemed to only now notice him. 

"Ah- shit- This place is a mess, I'm sorry--" Lance started chuckling. 

"It's umm...actually pretty cool..." Lance said, stepping in properly. Pidge perked up, blushing. 

"You...Think so? It's kind of dorky and--" 

"No no no. It's cool you have so many interests. It's a cool room. It defines you." Pidge chuckled. 

"I guess you're right. God- Please don't say anything about this...Nobody has seen my room apart from 'Lura, Adam and Shiro." Lance smiled. 

"Heh. Glad to be in that small category. And no worries. My lips are sealed." Lance said, doing a zipper motion on his lips, then pretending to lock them and throw the key. Pidge laughed. 

"You're an even bigger dork than me." She said, stepping outside the room with him and closing the curtain. She then crossed her arms and frowned. 

"Now out of my office, McLain." Lance pouted. 

"You're rude, Pigeon." She rolled her eyes. 

"Watch it, princey." Lance blinked in surprise. Pidge was back. 

* * *

Lance was eating in the kitchen area as Adam came again. Lance perked up and got up from the table. Keith and Hunk eyed him. 

"Sorry guys. I need to do something. Adam- WAIT!!" Lance said, going after the older man. Shiro, sitting at the counter with his coffee, smirked.

"Huh??" Adam said. Lance smiled. 

"I'll take the lunch-box to Pidge." Lance offered. Adan looked at him and smiled. 

"Alright." He said, handing it to him. 

"Have fun." Lance nodded and started walking towards her office. He let the doors slide open and he saw Pidge working on some pyramid like drone. Several lines of code were running in the background. 

"No, Shiro. I didn't finish your IP blocker but I still don't get why you want to torrent games from Russian websi--" Pidge blinked in surprise as she turned to Lance, who now had a hand over his mouth in futile effort to not laugh. 

"Russian sites?!" Pidge snorted a bit as she took off her protection googles. Lance watched for the first time, Pidge's face properly without the glasses. She was actually really pretty. 

"Sooo...You came here forrr?" Pidge asked as she put her glasses on and quirked a brow at him. Lance lifted her lunch-box a bit. Pidge blinked in surprise again. 

"You...actually brought me..." She was looking surprised for a second before she smiled at him. 

"Thanks. You can put it on the desk here." Pidge said, gesturing to the side of the table that wasn't clamped with everything. She looked so tired...

"You ok, Pidge?" Lance asked. She chuckled. 

"Nothing some proper sleep can't fix..." Lance frowned. 

"Then why don't you?" Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"Sorry Princey...But being the top hacker in here means a lot of people actually relay on me...Sometimes for stuff outside of work...but usually work related." Lance looked at the files on her screen. They were so many....

"I've been encrypting all night if you're wondering why it looks so full." She opened her lunch-box and took a plastic fork and unwrapped it. She had lasagna in her lunch-box. Lance smiled as he watched her enjoy the taste. 

"Aw man- Coran makes one of the best lasagna's you should really try it tomorrow." She said as she broke a mozzarella string with her fork and put her lunchbox down for now. 

"Pfft- Will do, Pidge. You seem like a big foodie." Pidge snorted. 

"With so many different cultures around the globe? You can't really blame me. What about you, huh? You have some great dishes as well. You're Cuban right? Ropa Vieja is one of my favorites." Lance's eyes widened in surprise. 

"Holy- You're one of the first people to actually know a Cuban dish without being Cuban." Pidge quirked a brow. 

"For real??" She asked as she was working on the small pyramid thingy. Lance nodded, sitting down in a random chair around the desk. 

"Yupp. I once had a girl thinking I'm Mexican or something. She wanted me to make her Elote." Pidge snorted and then started laughing. 

"You do look like one of the street vendors that sell Elote. You can't blame her there." Lance spurted. 

"EXCUSE ME?!" Pidge started laughing even louder. Lance quickly gave in as well. 

"Sooo...what's Miss Brainy doing now?" Pidge snorted. 

"I'm upgrading my personal drone. This is Rover." She said, pointing at the pyramid. 

"I programmed him to be one of the best companions for me. Like two pees in a pod." Pidge looked at the drone and then at Lance who was giving her a skeptical look. 

"I'm...more lonely and in need of help than I seem..." She said, blushing in embarrassment. Lance frowned. Why was everyone saying bad things about Pidge? She seemed cool. Maybe a bit cold but she was just guarded. Lance then looked at the time and remembered he was going on a mission with Hunk soon, Shay helping them as their hacker. 

"Shit- umm...I'll see you tomorrow?" Lance asked. Pidge quirked a brow. 

"You're coming tomorrow?" She asked. Lance snorted. 

"Always. See ya, Pigeon." 

"Hope the door hits you in the face, Princey." Pidge said, watching him go. Pidge then turned back to Rover and sighed. She then looked at her leg. 

"Hope you little bud can help me if something happens...I'm not in a good shape like I was before..." She said frowning. She then looked at the door and snorted. 

"Sciocco..."

* * *

And that's how it went on. Lance would bring Pidge her lunch and they would do missions together. Soon enough...even if they did bicker sometimes, you could actually call them friends. And neither one wanted to admit it but...they trusted the other with their life. 


	7. Chapter 7

Lance was leaning in a chair in Pidge's office with his feet on her desk as she was typing. 

"Sooo...how much time to do you think this mission will take??" Pidge shrugged. 

"Dunno. Since we need quite a lot of info and it's pretty hard to gain Agent Jackson's trust? About a few weeks. If we're unlucky maybe a month." Pidge said. Lance rose a brow. 

"Did you say we?" Pidge turned to him and crossed her arms. 

"Well duhh. I did. I'm coming with you. This is an important mission." Lance frowned. 

"But...aren't you too young...??" Pidge looked at Lance unimpressed and leaned back in her chair. 

"You're only 2 years older jackass. You're 20. Do the math." Lance blinked in surprise. Pidge leaned back in her chair as well. 

"Plus, I already got my degree in engineering and computer science since I skipped some years." Lance spurted. 

"WHAT?! HOW?! Ughhh...of course you'd have already graduated..." Lance said, pouting. Pidge shrugged. 

"If it helps neither brains nor strength are useful alone. But together, they make a great team." Pidge said. Lance looked at her and smiled a bit. 

"Thanks, Pigeon..." Pidge scoffed. 

"Yeah yeah, now get your damn feet off of my desk." 

* * *

"This is a nice place..." Lance said as he looked up at the huge building in front of them and at the big campus leading to it. 

"Compared to a military academy I am sure it is." Pidge said from behind him. Lance turned around and saw Pidge coming with her backpack and in the actual girl uniform for this place. 

"You actually wore it. Thought you weren't one for skirts." Pidge shrugged. 

"I'm not. But some things do need sacrifices. Like this mission. Now let's get to our first lecture. I already bet you'll be popular in no time by the looks of it. If we can get you to join the football team...We can get the most information around here." Lance blinked in surprise. 

"Why are we doing this again?" Pidge rolled her eyes as she pressed her ear-piece. 

"The students, academy and Mr. Jackson all seem to have some sort of connection with the Galrans. We're here to find out what, how, why, when. And maybe get some intel on the fuckers." Pidge said. She tried to look confident but...She looked anxious. 

"You...ok, Pidge?" Pidge looked at Lance and chuckled warily. 

"Right...yes...I'm ok. Personal problems don't matter on a mission. Let's go." Pidge said as she started walking. Lance opened his mouth to say something but advised better against it and they both started walking. Pidge pressed her ear-piece to see the map of the place so they could go to their lecture hall. They entered and sat down somewhere, pretty close to some girls who seemed totally bored. Pidge and Lance both opened their laptops. Lance sighed. 

"Man, I hate lectures." Pidge snorted. 

"At least we don't have to actually take notes....Well...at least in my case." Lance frowned. 

"You're a bitch, ya know?" Pidge smirked. 

"My pleasure." Pidge said. Suddenly, one of the girls leaned closer to Lance. 

"Heyyy~ I haven't seen you around before. You're cute~" Lance blushed at the compliment. Pidge quirked a brow. Lance smiled at the girl. 

"You're very nice. Thanks." Pidge narrowed her eyes and they instantly widened as the girl put her hand out to him and Pidge could see a needle coming out of the girls sleeve. Was she...trying to drug Lance?! Not on her damn watch. 

"I'm Camilla." Pidge smiled and immediately grabbed the girl's hand, slapping hers against. Camilla's eyes widened as Pidge realized the needle went in her hand instead. 

"Well I'm Pidge and that's Lance. It's a PLEASURE to meet ya." Pidge said with a dark look on her face. Camilla retracted her hand, shaking. Lance quirked a brow. Pidge pretended to rub her ear as she touched the ear-piece. Immediately, the device scanned Camilla's face without anyone seeing and her files popped up in front of Pidge's eyes. A Galran spy. Would ya look at that. 

"I-It's very nice to meet you..." Pidge smiled. 

"Thanks. But...you don't look so well. Are you ok??" Pidge asked, pretending to be concerned. The girl slowly nodded...but the nod turned into a head shake. She got up and quickly left the hall. The other two rushed after her. Lance frowned. 

"Why would you do that?!" Lance asked. Pidge rolled her eyes and put a finger on her ear-piece. Lance's eyes widened as he saw the files being sent to him. 

"She....she's a spy..??" Pidge made a bell sound. 

"Bingo. She was trying to drug you. God knows what was in that syringe. It could be something fatal." Lance frowned in thought. Pidge saw his concern and sighed. 

"It's not your fault for not noticing...I'm just more cautious...You're a social butterfly. But don't worry. There's a reason we're a team." Lance smirked. 

"So you do care about me~" Pidge gave him a deadpanned look. 

"I take back anything I said. You're just an idiotic moron." Lance pouted. 

"Pigeon noooo...." 

"Shut it." Lance started laughing at Pidge's annoyance. He really was thankful Pidge was looking out for him. 

* * *

"How the hell did you manage to find us a place so quickly?" Lance said as he looked around the apartment Pidge got. It was a three room place with the kitchen being a kitchenette in the living-room and having two separate rooms and a bathroom. Pidge shrugged. 

"I have my ways. Now...We need to drop our stuff and wait until night so we can get inside the school to find Mr. Jacksons office so we can snoop around." Lance blinked in surprise. 

"You...really planned this out, huh...?" Pidge snorted. 

"I'm the one behind the keyboard, Lace. Of course I planned ahead. Now...Go leave your shit and get ready." Lance rolled his eyes. 

"Yes ma'am. Sheesh." 

* * *

Pidge and Lance arrived at the door of the building. Pidge looked at the lock and rolled her eyes. 

"Easy" She took out two tools out of her belt and started working on the lock. She opened it and they both stepped in. It was empty and dark. Pidge however looked unphased. 

"This is unsettling..." Pidge twirled a flash-light in her hand and turned it on. 

"I've dealt with worse. Let's go." She said as they walked around the building, following a map. As they were about to climb to the floor where the office was, Pidge pulled Lance back. Lance looked confused until he saw them. Were those guards??

"Who are they...??" Lance asked. Pidge shook her head. 

"I don't know..." She answered. The two guards were standing in front of the door like they were guarding something. Suddenly, the door opens and someone in a suite comes out. Pidge pulled Lance and they hid behind a corner in the dark. Lance was just about to say something but Pidge was quicker, covering his mouth and using a holographic panel to make it seem like they weren't there. The guards left alongside with the guy and when they were sure they were far enough, Pidge and Lance rushed inside the office. It was trashed. They searched for something and weren't able to find it. Pidge looked around to see everything was scattered on the floor. The drawers were also on the floor and Pidge's eyes widened as she slowly stepped inside the mess. Lance frowned. 

"This is troublesome..." The girl didn't respond. Lance was growing concerned. 

"Pidge...??" She inhaled and exhaled, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"We need to wait for him to fix his office if we want to find anything in here..." She said, looking around. Lance knelt down and looked at the papers. 

"These look interesting..." He said. Pidge came closer and picked the papers up. Bills. Interesting bills. Pidge pocketed them. As they looked around Lance also found something else. 

"Matt Holt. Honour student...Wonder who that could be." Pidge's eyes widened. 

"Say that again??" Lance quirked a brow. 

"Matt Holt??" He asked. Pidge rushed to him, pushing him aside. She looked inside the drawer and picked up the papers. 

"How in the world...??" Pidge muttered to herself. Lance looked confused. 

"Uhh...You ok??" Pidge blinked in surprise and cleared her throat. 

"Right. I'm ok. Just...An old agent, you know?? That's why I was surprised. I'll take these." Pidge stated. Lance nodded. It was understandable. They searched for different things through the papers and when they finally found some stuff and took pictures of all of them, a sound came from the hallway. Pidge and Lance both looked at each other. 

"Move. NOW." Pidge said. The two dolted out and ran. 

"THERE THEY ARE. GET THEM!!" The man in the suite that was earlier there yelled. Pidge snarled. 

"Fucking asshole-- RUN!" The two guards were running after them. Their footsteps ringing in the hallways. 

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Pidge shook her head. 

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST--" Suddenly, Pidge's eyes shone. The same way they did when she had an idea. Pidge pulled him in a hallway, both were panting. 

"Listen. Take these and go to the place we're staying at, ok? I'll meet you there." Lance looked at the drive with the photos they took. 

"What about you--" Pidge waved him off. 

"I'll be fine. Trust me, ok??" She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Lance opened his mouth then closed it, taking on a determined look. 

"Ok...I trust you, Pidge. Stay safe for me, ok??" Pidge smiled and nodded, letting Lance slip through that hallway, towards the stairs. The guards were coming closer to the hallway they were in. Pidge inhaled and exhaled. She reached to her belt and pulled out a bayard. She activated it, letting a small blade materialize, attached to a special grappling hook with electric string that could emit shock-waves. Pidge took off her glassed, folding them. The two guards froze dead in their tracks as the light green light lit up her face. A cruel smile growing on her face. 

"Hello boys. P1d63 here. I believe the server you're trying to access is unavailable at the moment..." The two guards backed away. Pidge twirled the bayard. 

**_"Let's redirect you to a new one...shall we?"_**


	8. Chapter 8

The two guards started at Pidge in disbelief. Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"Oh you poor things...Just because I don't go on the field doesn't mean I can't~" She said, stepping forward. The bayard lit up with electricity. She lounged herself forward and shocked the first guy, slamming him into a wall. She slowly turned towards the second guard who pulled out his gun, trembling. Pidge rolled her eyes and with a strong kick, knocked the gun out of his hand and lounged herself towards him. She dusted her hands and sighed. 

"Imbeciles." 

"GET HER! SHE'S THIS WAY!" She heard more voices. Pidge stretched herself. 

"Time for some fun..." She slid on the floor and started running in the main hallway. The guards yelled after her. 

"GET HER!!" Pidge kept running, up ahead she could see a window. She smirked as she eyed the window. This will work beautifully. 

Lance was rushing out of the building when he stopped and decided to look up at the floor he just left Pidge on. He frowned. What was he doing...? Leaving her behind?! But he trusted her...So he needed to have faith. But his faith shattered just as the sound of shattering glass rang through the air. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Pidge leaping in the air. He opened his mouth to scream but suddenly, Pidge extended her arm and a green rope shot out, grabbing onto the roof of the building, allowing her to slide down quickly and safely. Lance sighed in relief. Pidge rolled and landed on her knee and using her hand to prop herself. She quickly scrambled on her feet and pulled Lance after her. 

"RUN!!" Lance didn't wait for her to repeat that as he started running after her. He could hear gun shots after them but they were running to fast to be shot. 

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! THERE'S LIKE 15 OF THEM!!" Lance said, looking back. 

"LESS TALK, MORE RUN! I WON'T END UP WITH MORE HOLES IN ME TONIGHT!" Lance snorted. 

"I WOULD APPRECIATE THE JOKE MORE IF NOT FOR THE FACT WE'RE LITERALLY RUNNING AWAY FROM EMINENT DEATH!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THIS IS THE BEST TIME TO MAKE JOKES!!" 

"YOU ARE A PSYCHO, PIDGE!" 

"I KNOWWWW!! WOOOO!!" She said, speeding up. Lance's eyes widened and sped up after her. 

"WAIT FOR ME, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!" 

* * *

"What now?" Lance asked. Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"We're leaving obviously." Lance's mouth fell open in shock. 

"WHAT?! WHY?!" He asked, sitting up from his chair. 

"There were more than a dozen of them, Lance! We can be killed. Too risky." Lance frowned. 

"There's no way we're backing out of this! That man is in danger!!" Pidge frowned. 

"From all we know that man may already have joined the wrong side!" 

"From all I know I think you're being a hypocrite!" 

"FROM ALL I KNOW YOU'RE RECKLESS AND YOU'LL GET YOUR ASS KILLED!!" Pidge said, sitting up as well. 

"FROM ALL I KNOW YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!" Lance said. A heavy silence fell over the room. Lance relaxed after the tensed argument and finally stopped to realized what he just said. 

"Shit- Pidge- I-i didn't-..." She was looking at him in disbelief, in her eyes Lance could practically see the amount of hurt overflowing. 

"Tsk. Fine." She said, turning away from him. Lance stepped forward a bit but Pidge sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"Call back-up. I'll be in my room looking over all we've found."

"I could hel--" 

"ALONE. You focus on calling someone here. Here's Allura's number." Pidge said, tossing him a card. She took her laptop and left, frowning. Under her breath, Lance could hear as she said 'Asshole'. Lance stared as she slammed the door shut. He fucked up. But he needed to focus on calling back-up. He called Allura.

_"Hello, who may this be?"_

"Hey Allura? This is Lance." 

" _Ah, McLain! How...did you get my personal number...??"_

"Pidge." 

_"I see she still has that card. Ugh, I regret ever giving it to her. How may I be of service."_

"Isn't this reckless??"

_"Lance, Pidge keeps all of our numbers and personal data safe. Do not worry, you can ask for help even on our personal numbers. Now...what's the matter??"_

"We need back-up." And he explained everything. Allura hummed. 

_"That seems like quite the situation. I'll send Hunk, Keith, Romelle and Shay right away."_

"Thanks 'Lurra." Lance said, smirking as he heard his friends were coming. 

_"Are you ok, Lance??"_

"I'll be fine. Just got in an argument with Pidge. She said we should have given up..."

_"I see...After running away from all of these people, I suppose it must have been hard for her not to panic...Even if we aren't supposed to send back-up and we're actually supposed to call you back to the base."_

"What...?" 

_"Why that is the protocol! The mission wasn't supposed to have any complications. I surely was curious why Pidge would say to call back-up. But I do believe you all will manage. Have a nice evening, Lance."_ And like that the phone call ended and all the happiness he felt from hearing his friends were coming turned to dust. He was a dick for nothing...Now he surely felt guilty...And he hated it. 

* * *

"Wake up. The 'back-up' is here." Pidge said, kicking Lance out of his slumber. Lance groaned. 

"You could at least try and be nicer from time to time..." Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"After calling your name for 10 minutes? Hell no." Lance blinked in confusion. 

"10 minutes...??" He asked. But Pidge was already gone. Lance quickly got dressed and rushed to talk to his friends. They all were in the apartment, ready to help the other two move out as well. 

"Lance!" Said Shy, smiling. Hunk, Keith and Romelle then all turned their attention towards Lance and they beamed as well. Lance smiled, almost forgetting about his guilt. 

"Hey guys! You ready to kick some Galran butt??" Lance said, smirking. 

"No, they're not. We have a lecture we gotta attend with Mr. Jackson." Pidge said. Lance looked at her and noticed she was already in her uniform. 

"What a party killer you are, Pidge." Lance said, pouting. The girl pushed her glasses up, rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah yeah. Last time I checked I wasn't the one getting drugged by a girl in the middle of a lecture. So watch it." Hunk's eyes widened. 

"Dude...You didn't say anything about that on the phone..." Lance rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

"Sorry, Hunk..." He said. Pidge sighed. 

"Let's go already. You guys should get dressed as well. We'll move into the new apartment after." Pidge stated. As soon as she left, Keith frowned. 

"She seems grumpier than usual." Lance frowned. 

"And I'm responsible for that..." Lance added. And he told his story. 

"That's way too grumpy for that..." Shay smacked Keith for his comment. 

"Dude! You know Pidge has feelings too right??" Romelle said, frowning. Keith rolled his eyes. 

"I'll believe that when pigs fly." Pidge scoffed from behind all of them, making them all jump. Nobody heard her come back in. 

"Then don't mind me throwing you out the window, huh? Now come on, this is one of the lectures we actually can't afford to skip." Pidge said, leaning against the wall. Everyone looked away in shame. What they did wasn't ok. 

"Sorry, Pidge." Hunk mumbled. For a second, Lance could swear he saw Pidge's eyes soften. But it may have been the reflection on her glasses playing tricks on him. 

"Let's just GOOOO!!" Pidge said, rolling her eyes. They all hurried to do so. 


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two weeks. This 'Mr. Jackson' was unapproachable on the academy's grounds. It was infuriating and the most irritated was Pidge. She was pacing their new apartment like a maniac. No one dared to make a move as she did. She was MAD. FURIOUS. 

"Is she ok...??" Lance whispered at Shay. The girl shrugged. Suddenly, Pidge stopped. 

"I'm done with this man's bullshit." Pidge say, frowning and snarling. She stomped to her room and took out her laptop. She sat down at the common table and started typing. They saw as she pulled out his contact info from god knows where like it was a child's play and managing to hide the data she was using and started messaging the man. They all watched. 

_\---_

_Mr. Jackson. It had reached my attention that you are on the grounds of an Academy as a teacher right now?_

_Who is this?_

_It's P1d63._

_How did you find me?_

_That is of none of your concern. All we need are answers._

_Answers?_

_Why yes. And I believe the Galrans are already tracking you._

_Is that why my office was trashed two weeks ago?  
  
_

_Yes. Now, are you willing to answer to some questions?_

_Not here. We must meet face to face._

_Are you doubting my skills?_

_Have I ever?_

_You never change. 20 minutes. Your office. Nobody there. Understood?_

_Clear as day. I look forward to it._

_Unfortunately, I cannot say the same._

_\---_

Everyone could tell the last part seemed a lot more personal then they thought it was possible. Have these two known each other?? Was there something Pidge wasn't telling them?

"McLain, you're coming with me. The rest of you wait outside on this." Pidge stated, getting up. The others didn't bother. She may have told him who she was but she used her hacker name and she couldn't be tracked but...it seemed too personal. 

"Are you all going to stare at me or what??" Pidge asked. Lance frowned. 

"You're grumpy." Pidge sighed, rubbing a hand on her face. 

"I KNOW. I didn't sleep...Happy? I know I'm being a bitch. Now come on." Pidge said. Lance's eyes widened in surprise at that. Pidge was actually admitting she was rude. Lance couldn't help the small smile on his face as he heard that...It meant he was right. Pidge wasn't as unapproachable as he thought and those moments before meant something! He was first to get up and to go after her. Pidge watched surprised as he was passing her with a smirk on his face. 

"Then let's go." He said. A small blush crept up on Pidge's face as Lance agreed with her. She looked away, frowning a bit. How weird...

* * *

Pidge was hesitant to say the least as they were at the door of the office. She inhaled and gestured for Lance to follow. She opened the door and stepped in. Her face was looking uncomfortable. Before Lance could comment on it she pushed her glasses up, not letting him see more. Lance frowned at that. She always did that. A man, he didn't look older than 50 but he looked tired. A scar on his eye. 

"Pidge." He said, almost melancholically as Pidge entered the room. Pidge was silent. The man saddened. 

"Pidge...Please...You can't still be mad at me...Right??" Pidge said nothing, looking away. She sighed and grabbed the bridge of her nose. 

"Lance...can I have a bit of privacy? Wait outside..." Lance blinked in surprise and stepped outside, dumbfound. All of their friends looked at him confused. 

"So..??" Lance shrugged. 

"She doesn't want me to listen in... It seems private." Lance added. Romelle rolled her eyes. 

"What could possibly be so private." She put something against the door and took out her phone. To everyone's surprise, they could hear Pidge and Mr. Jackson through them. 

_"Pidge--"_

_"I may be here for you. But not in the way you think, Jackson."_

_"That...hurts..." Pidge sighed._

_"No shit...We have business to talk to."_

_"If this is about what happened--"_

_"DO NOT speak of that, old man. I didn't forgive you yet--"_

_"I had no choice PIDGE! I WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT YOU BEHIND IF I HAD A CHOICE--"_

_"YOU HAD A CHOICE! YOU JUST CHOSE NOT TO REALIZE THAT IT WAS A POSSIBILITY!" Heavy silence._

_"You could have prevented ALL of this mess, you know?"_

_"Pidge..."_

_"It doesn't matter. The past is in the past and we're here for info and to warn you they want to blow up the place. They're searching for something. What do you have??"_

_"Pidge, please. Can we talk a bit first??"_

_"No. We're talking business--"  
_

_"You're ridiculous, Pidge--"  
_

_"YOU are ridiculous, not me, for thinking I am interested in talking about this--"_

_"PLEASE! YOU NEED TO FIND REASON!!"_

_"...I know..."_

_"I'm sorry, Pidge...I truly am--"_

_"I....I know, ok?! But what you're asking isn't EASY. It's really fucking hard actually considering everything that happened but-...I'm scared ok??"_

_"You'd be a moron if you weren't, Pidge." Chuckles, melancholic._

_"I'll try to forgive...I won't forget and it will surely take a while but...You deserve a second chance, old man. Make it count this time."_

_"Thank you..."_

_"Now tell me what you've found already. Sheesh, you're crying all over your things."_

Everyone frowned as they listened to the conversation. What happened? How did Pidge know Mr. Jackson? 

"YO LANCE!! YOU CAN COME IN NOW!!" Lance blinked in surprise and rushed inside the room. 

"H-Hi." Lance said, voice cracking.

"This is my partner. Now spit it, old man. What do you find to possibly make 15 of those dumbasses chase our asses around campus like lunatics?" The man blinked in surprise. 

"First. You are still a potty-mouth, Pidge. Second, I believe I may have found out about something involving child labour." Pidge's eyes widened in horror at the same time as Lances. 

"Child labour?? For the FBI? They wouldn't possibly allow something like that!!" Mr. Jackson shook his head. 

"They wouldn't. But that doesn't mean the Galrans don't work underground as well. I discovered this recently." Pidge and Lance both leaned over and looked at the files. Different child disappearing. 

"This...Is something...But I don't see anything in common at the victims apart from being kids." Mr. Jackson nodded. 

"That's the thing...I've been trying to crack the code as well. Now knowing my life and the whole academy is in danger...I can't possibly stay here." Pidge nodded. 

"We'll take you back to VOLTRON quarters. You are on our side now after all even if you like it or not...We will wait until you quit properly and we will all live. Until then...Our top priority is keeping you safe." The man looked at Pidge with a softened look. 

"Thank you..." Pidge nodded curtly. Suddenly, the door opened, showing Hunk with a concerned look. 

"We have company." Pidge snarled. 

"God damn it, it's plain day. They're getting bolder. They have people in pretending to be students. They are one step ahead. Hide the files, quickly!" Pidge said. The man did just as that, revealing a safe that was hidden behind a wall. An actual wall- MOVING! Lance stared in awe. Pidge gave a short nod of affirmation as they all stepped out of the office and joined their friends, walking away. Suddenly, a girl that Pidge recognized (as well as Lance) stopped by. 

"Sir Jackson! And Lance too-- Oh..?? Are these some new students." Pidge rolled her eyes. Lance and the others smiled as the teacher stood behind, closer to Pidge. 

"Hey Camilla. What a surprise!" Lance said, politely. The girl eyed Pidge and Pidge only returned the glare. She flipped Camilla by pushing her glasses up using her middle finger. Keith saw that and snorted, making everyone turn to him, confused. The other girl however was fuming in rage. 

"Ah...She doesn't seem too eager to see me, huh??" Pidge looked around her like she didn't know the bitch was addressing her. 

"What me? No no no...I actually hate the fact you're here. Do proceed." Pidge said, giving her a dismissive wave. Lance smirked and snorted as well. The girl narrowed her eyes. 

"You're really testing my patience, you know?" Pidge smiled. 

"Good because you're testing mine as well. Wanna go?" The two glared at each other and the boys stepped in. 

"Let's calm down now...S-Sir! Didn't you say you wanted to have lunch with us??" Lance said, sweating bullets. Camilla snarled as the group all walked away. Pidge however stopped, letting the group get further away and picked something up from her pocket. 

**"Your tracking is amateur work, you know?"** **She said as she smugly shattered the tiny device, leaving the girl standing there in shock and fear. The look in Pidge's eyes could only describe her as one thing.**

_**~~A psychopath.~~ ** _


	10. Chapter 10

Pidge and Lance were sitting on the couch. The others were out taking care of Mr. Jackson while Pidge insisted she needed to do some coding. So Lance decided to stay behind to protect her. 

"What are you coding?" Lance asked. 

"How come you're still here??" Pidge asked, looking at him unimpressed. Lance pouted. 

"That's rude...I just wanna be friends." Pidge frowned at her screen and pushed her glasses up. 

"Right..." He waited for a while and saw that she wasn't answering. He frowned. Maybe she really hated him and he misread her actions when they talked...

"I...I don't really know how to explain this to you..." She said, frowning harder. Lance blinked in surprise. 

"I guess the easiest way I could put it is I'm trying to hack into the school and control it...But there's a bit more behind than that." Lance's eyes twinkled in awe as Pidge turned towards him. She looked at him confused. 

"What? You look like you just won the biggest prize in a festival." She said, sarcastically. Lance looked at her screen and then back at her. Pidge narrowed her eyes. 

"You seriously want to watch...?" Lance nodded. Pidge snorted. 

"Suit yourself but...It's more boring in real life than it seems you know?" Lance snapped out of his trance and looked at Pidge, total confusion on his face. 

"What? You mean those Matrix type of stuff isn't real?" Pidge snorted. 

"Yes and No." Lance scotched closer and looked at her screen. To his surprise, he could see words as well as different characters such as { / , ; = which he truly didn't expect. True, he once did ONE html page when he was in high-school but that was copied from Hunk. He never really payed attention to coding or stuff like that since it wasn't necessary and html pages weren't NEARLY on Pidge's level but...He still held respect for what she did. As far as he knows a lot of people relay on her and even if she has one of the worst attitudes he has ever seen when it comes to life...he respected her. He watched her work. Numerous errors always popped up when she either forgot some type of () or god knows what and it scared him. It scared him to think coding was such a meticulous work and yet she did it so at ease. She didn't even rage when the errors popped up, making the screen light up with red apart from green. God no, she just carefully went backwards and analyzed. Lance could never spare even 5 seconds to look back on his work. He could never imagine checking EVERY LINE. He was impressed. Pidge had a stronger mind and a stronger perseverance than he thought. It was all an act. She wasn't that short-tempered as she seemed. And that's how Adams words from when he brought her lunch for the first time started making sense. Pidge actually tolerated him. Lance couldn't help the dumb smile on his face. 

"What? You're smiling like this is a candy shop and not hundreds of lines of code." Pidge said, leaning back and looking at him. 

"Nothing...just put two and two together...You actually tolerate us." Pidge blinked in total surprise before snarling and shutting her laptop. 

"Alright. That's enough for today. I'm going to my room." Lance gasped. 

"YOU DO!!" He said. She groaned. 

"FUCK OFFFF!!" Lance started laughing as the door slammed behind Pidge. He finally felt like he could understand her better.

* * *

The problem was...it didn't work for him as well. He was sitting in the living-room sleepless. He hated when this happened. He was homesick. He heard a noise behind him and shot up in a stance, only to see Pidge, looking at him funny. 

"What's up with you? Can't get your beauty sleep??" She asked, snorting. Lance rolled his eyes and set back on the couch, looking out the window at the stars. Pidge looked at him and frowned. She sighed. 

"Alright, get up. We're going to my room." She said. Lance quirked a brow and followed Pidge as she took a cup of chocolate milk (which at first Lance thought it was coffee but realized she probably wanted to sleep and it did smell like chocolate) and they entered her room. It was a bit messy. She had multiple screens opened all around her with different codes and some even had cameras around campus. Was this even good for Pidge's health-- What the hell was he saying?! Pidge knew better than him! But...she had no self prevention whatsoever. 

"So McLain...What's the problem?" Lance opened her mouth to answer but stopped. Wasn't it dumb? He was supposed to be a spy and at some point he wanted to be in the army...He would have to not see his family a lot so...why-- 

"Oi dimwit. Don't be ashamed ok? The stupidest things can fuck some people over a lot, you know? It's like...different panic attacks right? Some get triggered by big things and some people can get them from one tiny bird feather or...a puppy! So...come on. I won't laugh..." Lance frowned. 

"I...I'm homesick." Pidge snorted. Lance frowned and felt his face heat up in shame. Then she started chuckling which made him even more self conscious. She thought he was an idiot now--

"Why were you so scared to tell me then?! That's the most normal thing you could have said! Don't worry, it's expected." Lance's eyes widened. 

"You don't actually think nobody gets homesick sometimes, do you? We have holidays too, ya know??" Lance's eyes were focused solely on her. 

"You'll get to see your family on Christmas and New Years. You're lucky." She said, smiling a bit, even if Lance caught the small sadness at the last part. 

"What...about you...??" Pidge looked at Lance a bit and gave him a sad chuckle. 

"I-...I'm not that lucky..." She said, leaning back in her chair. Lance frowned. 

"Then...what do you do when you're homesick??" Pidge smiled and tossed something towards Lance. The device was all too familiar. The holographic display. 

"I uploaded a few holograms of your hometown and Varadero Beach...Hope ya like them and this helps. But I suggest using this in your room instead of living-room." She said, smiling genuinely. Lance felt his eyes sting as he squeezed the small item. 

"Thank you." He choked out. Pidge snorted and patted him on the back. 

"No problem. Now get out of my room, McLain. I still need my sleep." Lance chuckled as he rushed out of the room.

* * *

Lance hasn't felt this happy in a long time. He used the holographic projector so much it was almost surreal he still remembered to close it. It was a late today but he didn't feel like going to sleep. However....as he got out of his bed, he heard Pidge through the door. 

_"God damn children...I can't believe this...He's picking up orphans and homeless, promising them the earth and moon and he-- he's using them for god knows what in some black market underground thing!!"_

_"Are you sure this is what you found?? My information was correct??"_

_"Yeah...It's close to New York too...It's scary to say the least..."_

_"What else have you found??"_

_"The place doesn't seem to be on the map. It's some sort of abandoned village god knows where but...one thing is certain....The whole thing is happening underground LITERALLY."_

_"A bunker??"_

_"Built by children. Yes."_

_"These monsters--"_

_"But we need more proof. We need to know what they could possibly be doing in there. So I have a plan for this. It's risky...But--"_ The floor creeked as Lance made a small move. Silence. 

_"I'll tell you another time. I really need to get to bed so we can get you out of this place. You quit right? Two days and we're leaving."_

_"Yes, that is correct."_

_"Alright. Have a good night, old man."_

_"Good night, Pidge."_

Lance stood there, silent, frozen, listening through the door. The conversation between Pidge and Mr. Jackson scared him. But more importantly...what was Pidge thinking. 


	11. Chapter 11

They were all walking on campus. Pidge was however lost in her ear-piece as she was taking care of the security. 

"Bro, I really missed school like this." Hunk said, smiling. Lance and his friends turned their heads toward Hunk. Lance nodded. 

"It really is different from The Garrison." Lance admitted. 

"I can't remember the last time I felt like a normal teenager to be honest." Romelle said, smiling, quickening her step a bit. 

"I can live without it. But it's a nice breather." Keith added as Shay giggled and nodded. 

"What about you, Pidge??" Lance asked. Suddenly, everyone else changed, stiffening and tensing up. Pidge looked up at Lance, unbothered and confused. 

"Hm? What??" She asked. Lance threw his thumb over his shoulder. 

"What do you think of normal college?" Pidge hummed a bit. 

"Not sure how to answer that question. I never had good experiences with schools in general so...I guess it's nice if we overlook some factors." Pidge shrugged. The others looked at Pidge for any other sort of reaction. Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"Take a picture it lasts longer, sheesh. Come on now, I am pretty sure that this day started too well to not deal with any sort of bullshit." Pidge added, quickening her step and making the others have to run after her. 

* * *

And Pidge was right. Camilla apparently had a boyfriend. As Pidge would put it 'He had an IQ below sea level' which took Lance longer to understand as she muttered that when he first came to their table in the Academy's canteen. (The money huh??) 

"Can we help you??" Pidge asked, quirking a brow. It didn't take long for the guy to have picked Pidge up like she was a coat on a hanger and lift her. She looked unphased as the others jumped on their feet in surprise. 

"Well well well. You really are a midget." Pidge scoffed. 

"I'm average heighted, thanks." The guy narrowed his eyes and snarled. 

"Listen. I heard you're causing trouble to my girlfriend." Pidge looked him up and down. 

"As Shakespeare put it once...'Away! You three inch fool.'" Pidge said, unbothered by the fact this guy literally had her dangling her feet above the ground. The others stared in surprise. She was after all only a hacker. The guy snarled.

"YOU'VE GOT MORE OF THOSE YOU NERDY BITCH?!" Pidge hummed.

"As much as i appreciate the IQ comparison...I do believe the foul language was unneeded. BUT if you insist...'More of your conversation would infect my brain.'" She swiftly brought her legs up and snapped the guys neck, making him drop Pidge as he fell to the ground. Pidge scoffed as she dusted herself and rolled her eyes. 

"'Peace, ye fat guts'" She quoted as she got up, got her stuff and was about to leave. But before that, she turned to the guy again, groaning on the ground. 

"And a personal favorite..'Villain, I have done thy mother'. Cheers, fucker." And she left. The canteen was silent until everyone started cheering, including Lance. Lance's friends watched in disbelief as they tried to comprehend what just happened. Pidge heard the cheers and puffed her chest. She felt proud of her little show.

* * *

Lance and Pidge were walking together around campus when Pidge asked him. 

"Where are the others??" Lance looked at her and answered. 

"They went ahead with Mr. Jackson to help him pack at his house." Pidge's color drained. 

"His...office...is left unguarded??" Lance quirked a brow. Pidge face-palmed. 

"YOU IDIOT! THE FILES ARE STILL THERE, ALL I HAVE ARE SOME COPIES!! GAH! MOVE!!" Pidge pulled his arm as they started running back towards the building. It was night, around 11 or so, so the academy was supposed to be close. Pidge ran and Lance almost struggled to keep up. 

"PIDGE, SLOW DOWN!!" The girl however, to Lance's surprise, didn't stop as they got to the door and started walking running through the grass, along the side of the building. The girl came to a stop, sliding on the grass and looking up at a window. It was the third floor...

"Boost me up!" Pidge said, looking at Lance with a determined look. 

"WHAT?!" Lance said, eyes wide. 

"I'll use the window frames to go up! Boost me towards the first floor!" Lance opened his mouth to protest but sighed and put his hands together. Pidge immediately stepped back and let him boost her. She grabbed onto the ledge of the window and Lance watched in awe as she, like a true acrobat, managed to jump from frame to frame. Lance saw as she was dangling, holding on with one hand, as she used her other to get something out of her hair. She put that against the window and the window opened. Pidge climbed in and soon enough she dropped some rope for him. 

"Where did you get the rope and how the hell did you open the window??" Pidge was panting and showed his a hair clip. 

"It deactivated the magnets of the window and Mr. Jackson ALWAYS has some rope in his office in case he needs to escape. He used to be a secret agent after all." Pidge said smirking. The two looked behind the wall and Pidge frowned at the lock of the vault. 

"Alright...Let's do this." She took some weird thing out and put it on the lock. She started tapping codes into it and the vault opened. Pidge smirked and took the files out. Suddenly, they heard sounds in the hallway. 

_"Poo bear you were useless out there with that girl. I am very disappointed."_ Pidge's eyes widened. 

"Camilla!!" Pidge whisper yelled as they both looked back at the rope. Pidge snarled and pulled the rope in. Lance's eyes widened. 

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He whispered frantically. Pidge shoved the rope back where it was and pulled out a device. A holographic wall materialized in front of them and Lance watched in awe as Pidge was staying perfectly calm, muffling the sound of her breaths with her hand. 

"I-I'm sorry baby but...why are we in the teacher's office??" The guy from lunch asked. 

"Austin...We're here because i need something, ok teddy bear??" He nodded, all smitten, as the girl started rubbing his shoulders. Pidge rolled her eyes and Lance frowned. What a filthy liar. 

"I just need some f--" The girl looked at the wall and vault who were wide open and froze. 

"No..." The girl said to herself. Austin looked at as well. 

"What's wrong babe?" Camilla yelled. 

"THOSE IMBECILES TOOK MY STUFF! SENDAK IS GOING TO HAVE MY HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER! UGH! YOU!" The girl turned to the door and Lance and Pidge finally noticed the Galrans. 

"SEARCH EVERYWHERE ON CAMPUS! THEY CAN'T BE THAT FAR SINCE THE FINGER PRINTS ARE FRESH!" Pidge almost smacked herself when she realized she didn't wear gloves. 

"But...what did they take??" 

"SHUT IT AUSTIN! LET'S GO!!" As soon as they left the room, Pidge pulled Lance's arm and they started running right out through the door. Lance's eyes widened in shock as they heard yelling behind them. 

"PIDGE ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! THEY SPOTTED US!!" Pidge smirked. 

"That's the point! NOW RUN!!!" They ran towards what seemed to be the rooftop. 

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WHERE ARE WE GOING-- PIDGEEEE!!" Lance yelled as he got pulled onto the rooftop and the door was closed and locked behind them by Pidge. 

"Do you trust me??" Lance looked in Pidge's eyes. 

"Pidge this is the third time you're making me jump off of a roof..." Lance said, sighing. Pidge smiled as she went over to the edge and outstretched her hand. 

"Third time's a lucky charm, you know??" Lance looked at Pidge as the night breeze was blowing through her hair, beautifully. 

"Pidge...This building is higher than the others, you know? Those had barely two floors max..." Pidge looked at the door and sighed. 

"We don't have time Lance. You won't die. I promise." Lance slowly outstretched his hand as they could hear Camilla screaming profanities. Pidge's hand was warm and suddenly he was falling with Pidge. He shut his eyes and waited for the impact. But it never came. As he opened his eyes he saw a green rope lowering them. 

"My bayard." She explained as she could see the confusion on his face. They were lowered to the ground and practically ran as soon as their feet touched the grass. 

* * *

Camilla burst through the door only to see a hook getting detached from the roof. He tried to reach and grab it but it was too late. She looked down to see the culprits running. She snarled. 

_**"You never change...do you Kathlyn...?"** _


	12. Chapter 12

And they were back in their base. They stepped out of the elevator and Adam, Allura, Shiro, Lotor and Coran were there to greet them. Mr. Jackson looked at all of them, surprised. Allura smiled. 

"Hello. Welcome to VOLTRON--" Pidge sighed and started walking away, running a hand through her hair. Adam immediately noticed and went after her. Lance frowned. He didn't like that at all. 

"Well...I am sure Pidge is a busy person--" The man put his hand up and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry. I know why she walked away. I don't blame her...Now...May I be taken to my room?" Allura nodded and smiled. 

"Lotor, you talk with them while I go take Mr. Jackson here to his room." Lance watched as Allura left and Lotor frowned. 

"Well...Would you like to give me a repo--" Lance however was walking away after where Pidge and Adam went. Pidge was at her computer in her room and Adam was worriedly staying by her side. 

"Pidge...You need to get some rest. You just came from a mission." Pidge shook her head. 

"No thanks. Adam snarled. 

"PIDGE YOU WILL SLEEP THIS INSTANT!" Pidge turned towards Adam. 

"I don't want nightmares, ok? I haven't slept since I met with Mr. Jackson again and I feel like shit. I want to get myself to sleep ok? I just need to be so tired that I'll drop." Lance's stepped in the room. 

"Why the hell didn't you bother to tell us?!" Pidge and Adam turned towards Lance. Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"It's unimportant." Lance sighed. 

"You can go, Adam. I'll put her to sleep." The man's eyes widened and he slowly exited the room, patting Lance on the shoulder in sign of good luck. Pidge stood there on her chair, looking at Lance with no emotion, the screens behind her outlining her in green. Green really suited Pidge. 

"Come on, Pidge. We're going to bed..." Lance said, coming closer. Lance studied Pidge's face for a second and realized she was actually struggling to keep her emotions in. Her glasses weren't pushed up and offered him a good angle of how her eyes were filled with hurt. 

"Trust me? Please?" Pidge frowned a bit. 

" _Don't you trust me??_ " Pidge's eyes shot up towards Lance as he said those words. Her eyes widened slightly as the tanned boy smirked. Pidge's stoic features softened ever so slightly as she took his hand. He waited respectfully outside her room as she changed and then let her get in her hammock. She sighed in content as the fluffy pillows and blankets surrounded her. Lance leaned against a slight gap where the wall wasn't covered in anything and watched as Pidge slowly drifted to sleep. Suddenly, a beeping noise came from the room. 

_**Sleeping mode initiated...** _

_**Hologram powering on...** _

Suddenly, Lance was on a beach at night. His eyes widened as he stared up at the starts and then at the waves which were reflecting the moon. From somewhere close by Lance could hear some humming. Lance turned and saw Pidge's hammock was close by to a woman with a child. It didn't take long for Lance to recognize the old lady as Pidge's grandmother. But there was also a boy, very similar to Pidge. The woman was humming and suddenly, she started singing some sort of lullaby. 

" _Che vuole questa musica stasera,_

_che mi riporta un poco del passato,_

_la luna ci teneva compagnia,_

_io ti sentivo mia,_

_soltanto mia,_

_soltanto mia._ " The woman had a nice, lulling voice. Lance could see why she listened to her grandmother to fall asleep.

" _Vorrei tenerti qui, vicino a me,_

_adesso che fra noi non c'è più nulla,_

_vorrei sentire ancor le tue parole,_

_quelle parole che non sento più."_ Lance closed his eyes until suddenly, another voice joined in.

" _Il mondo intorno a noi non esisteva_

_per la felicità che tu mi davi._

_Che me ne faccio ormai_

_di tutti i giorni miei_

_se nei miei giorni_

_non ci sei più tu._ " Lance's eyes widened as he looked over at Pidge, who had her eyes closed, but was still singing. Which means he was wrong, she still wasn't asleep.

" _Che vuole questa musica stasera,_

_che mi riporta un poco del passato,_

_che mi riporta un poco del tuo amore,_

_che mi riporta un poco di te._

_Che me ne faccio ormai_

_di tutti i giorni miei_

_se nei miei giorni_

_non ci sei più tu._

_Che vuole questa musica stasera,_

_che mi riporta un poco del passato,_

_che mi riporta un poco del tuo amore,_

_che mi riporta un poco di te, un poco di te._ " The song was finished and Lance smiled as Pidge looked at him with a tired, deadpanned look. 

"You tell anyone and you're dead." She said before she closed her eyes. Lance chuckled slightly. 

"Not a word, Pidge." He couldn't lie that he was tempted to since she had an amazing voice, but he will respect her privacy. After all, he was sure that nobody in this place has ever gotten so close to Pidge apart from Adam and Shiro so he was pretty happy to hold such a special place. He really was. 

* * *

Lance decided that when he didn't have a mission, he would hang out with Pidge. So here he was, as Pidge was coding he was staying in her lab, touching stuff. 

"Lance, you're seriously going to chop a finger off one day by touching some stuff." Lance scoffed. 

"Nahh, I'll be fine." Pidge turned to look at Lance as he was about to touch Rover. 

"WOAH!" She jumped out of her chair, tackling Lance to the floor, right as Rover shot a laser. Lance's eyes widened as Pidge looked down at him. Lance was being pinned down by Pidge. The boy flushed bright red. 

"I TOLD YOU TO WATCH IT! THAT THING WOULD HAVE BLOWN YOUR BRAINS OUT!" Lance finally realized the gravity of the situation. 

"FUCK! Are you ok?!" Pidge scoffed. 

"As good as I can be I suppose. Get up." Pidge said, getting up first and dusting herself. Lance pouted in fake hurt. 

"Who hurt you Pidge??" He asked. Pidge scoffed. 

"Myself." Lance froze. Pidge realized what she just blurted out. 

"Scratch that! I-I didn't realize what I was saying." She said, looking away. Lance frowned then sighed. 

"You ever do anything fun??" Pidge quirked her brow. 

"Are you seriously that bored?? You could hang with Hunk, Shay, Romelle or Keith." Lance pouted. 

"But Pidgeyyyy you don't have fwendsss~" Pidge rolled her eyes. 

"I don't need pity friends, you know??" Lance chuckled. 

"Yeah...I know...I just think you're genuinely cool after your really weird barricade you put up, you know??" Pidge turned towards Lance. 

"I know how to shove my foot in your mouth if you don't shut up." 

"No thanks, not into kinks." Pidge snorted and started laughing. 

"What the fuck?!" Pidge said, laughing. Lance soon joined her. Pidge then smirked. But it wasn't really a taunt. She looked genuinely happy. Lance melted a bit at the sight. 

"Alright. I have torrents with all the Studio Ghibli movies." Lance's eyes widened. 

"No fucking way! Even Spirited Away?! That was my favorite as a child!!" Pidge laughed. 

"Yes way! I loved Spirited Away and Howl's Moving Castle!" Lance's eyes twinkled. 

"YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT WITH ME PIDGEY!! PWEASE!!" Pidge flicked Lance in the head. 

"Stop talking like that...AND if you go steal the snacks from the Cafeteria...Sure. I can pray myself away from work for two hours...If you insist~" Lance beamed. He was hanging out with Pidge. He dolted out of the room faster than light and gathered snacks. He ran into Hunk on his way back. 

"Yo, dude! Woah- what's with all these??" Lance smirked. 

"I'm watching Spirited Away with Pidge!" Hunk's eyes widened in shock. 

"Wait...Buddy, you sure she actually agreed??" Lance beamed and nodded eagerly. Hunk frowned. 

"Ok...I trust you..." Suddenly, an idea came to Lance. 

"Hey...wanna join us??" Hunk blinked in surprise. 

"Really??" Lance smiled. 

"Yeah! I'll convince her!" Hunk sighed and rubbed his neck then smiled at his best friend. 

"Alright. Let's do this!" The two walked back to Pidge's. As soon as they stepped in, Lance knew something was wrong. Pidge wasn't at her desk. 

"Pidge??" 

"HI!" Pidge said, grinning, as she was hanging upside down right in front of them. Lance yelped and almost dropped the snacks. Hunk was staring at all the robots in her lab.

"I accidently coded my levitation belt wrong. I'M WALKING UPSIDE DOWN!! LOOK HOW COOL THIS IS! Ah shit- I'm dizzy..." Lance laughed. Pidge sometimes had her moments of Evrika in which she acted like a child in a candy store. 

"I've never been to Pidge's lab to actually get a chance to see her stuff." 

"Wait- Hunk is here-- AHH!" Pidge's belt deactivated and she fell on the floor. Lance and Hunk hissed. Pidge looked up with a skeptical look then pointed at Lance. 

"YOU brought him didn't you?? I get he's chubby but this marshmallow of a human doesn't qualify as a snack, Lance." The two boys stared in disbelief then Lance spurted and broke into laughter as Hunk started laughing as well. Pidge got up and dusted herself, probably for the second time in such a short span, then looked at Hunk. 

"So, you need something??" Lance smiled. 

"Actually...can he watch with us?" Pidge looked at Hunk with shock until she turned towards Lance. 

"He...wants to hang with me...??" Hunk and Lance were both hit by a tinge of guilt. A lot of people thought Pidge was unapproachable. 

"Yeah...And I'm sorry for avoiding you..." Pidge's look softened and sighed, pushing her glasses up. 

"Well...The saying does say 'The more the merrier'...Let's start again. I'm Pidge. Pidge Gunderson." The girl said, putting her hand out with a grin. Lance's eyes widened and he nudged his friend forward. Hunk smiled. 

"Hunk. Hunk Garret" Pidge smiled and the two shook hands. 

"Now...Come on before I get some Russian virus from these torrents!" Pidge said. Lance frowned. 

"Where are we watching??" Pidge sighed. 

"My room I suppose. But if I catch Hunk talking about it I'll make a necklace out of his eye-balls." Hunk gulped and chuckled warily. 

"Noted...." Pidge and Lance then went to the room they were so accustomed to. Lance since he invaded Pidge's privacy and Pidge since she lived there. Hunk was left stunned at the room. 

"It's...Pretty. My room doesn't have this much personality." Hunk said, taking in all the stuff. Pidge chuckled. 

"Yeah...Got some stuff illegally from here." Lance face-palmed. 

"Pidge...Stop using Russian websites and other's people's credit cards." Pidge put her hands up. 

"I stopped a few years ago." The three sat down in front of Pidge's TV as she used her devices to set up the movie. And it started. The three stayed together on the floor, eating snacks and making jokes at the movie. Soon, they started a marathon and the three fell asleep huddled next to each other. They couldn't help but feel like this has happened before...But who cares...Let them be kids again!


	13. Chapter 13

"Pidge!!" Lance said, smirking, as he came back from his mission. Him and Pidge have become a pretty good team. Lance jumped Pidge and enveloped her in a hug. Hunk, who accompanied Lance in this mission, chuckled, as both of them made their way inside Pidge's lab. 

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Pidge said, trying to get out of Lance's hold. 

"How are you Pidgey~?" The girl narrowed her eyes. 

"Awful. You're a reckless motherfucker who has no sense of self prevention. Thank God Hunk was there or else you'd be in the Galran's hold in mere seconds. Lance pouted. 

"You are so rude Pidgey~ That hurts my feelings." All three of them laughed at the joke. What they didn't know is that in the doorway stood Mr. Jackson who was passing through and overheard the conversation. He smiled sadly and started continuing his official route towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Pidge, Lance and Hunk were walking together since the two boys decided to take Pidge out of her lab to get something to eat. As they walked in the hallways, at some point they joined paths with Mr. Jacksons. The whole atmosphere changed between the two as they walked side by side. Lance and Hunk fell in step behind them and watched with worry. Pidge looked at the older man and sighed. 

"Getting something to eat huh??" Pidge asked, shoving her hands in her pockets. The elder looked up at Pidge surprised. Pidge quirked a brow. 

"What? You think I don't remember how much junk food you ate? I hope you're getting a salad." Pidge said, slightly smirking. The man laughed and ruffled Pidge's hair. 

"You better not eat all the peanut butter cookies...Or the lasagna." Pidge snorted as she combed her hair with her fingers to put it back in it's messy place. 

"I can't promise you anything old man." The tension eased as the two started talking about food. Lance and Hunk perked up. Pidge and Mr. Jackson hinted before that they knew each other. The two didn't know at what extent. 

"Say...Do you wanna eat together old man? For the sake of old times?" The two stared at each other and a fatherly look came over the older spy's features. 

"I would love to, Pidge." The girl grinned as she playfully shoved the man. He grabbed her by the head and started rubbing his knuckles on top of her head. Lance and Hunk were stunned. 

"OW OW OW! I YELD HELP!!" The two laughed as they entered the cafeteria. Adam, who was coming from the other direction stood and looked with wide eyes. 

"H-How...??" He asked the other two. They didn't answer. They didn't know how...

* * *

Pidge and Mr. Jackson then started getting lunch more often. Lance and Hunk were curious of how Pidge knew Mr. Jackson so they decided to one day go to Pidge's lab when Mr. Jackson was getting her some food. 

"Hey Pidge! Mr. Jackson! What's up?" Lance greeted first as the two walked in. Pidge smiled, a real smile, which almost made Lance melt. 

"Hey! We were just talking. Was today a mission day??" Pidge asked, immediately about to put down her lunchbox of pasta. Lance almost jumped to stop her. 

"Oh no no no! Just thought we'd stop by. Say...You two seem close." Lance said. Hunk nodded. 

"Yeah! I was wondering how you two knew each other." Pidge opened her mouth and closed it as if she wasn't sure of the answer nor if she should give it. 

"Well that's a fairly easy answer. I've known Pidge since before she could talk." Lance's eyes widened. Pidge frowned and looked at the elder. 

"Uncle Jack!!" Pidge said, frowning. The man gave the girl a whole hearted laugh. 

"She was a cutie when she was a child. Her grandmother was a sweetheart and her parents were the loveliest people. Her brother was sometimes a bit of a brat." Pidge snarled. 

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! PIDGE, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A BROTHER! ALSO, IS HE YOUR UNCLE??" 

"No no no...She just calls me that. Or used to...Glad she's doing it again." Pidge was red in embarrassment. Hunk and Lance grinned. 

"We want to know all about Pidge as a child." Pidge's eyes widened in horror. 

"OH NO-" 

"Why of course! Pidge was so sweet she apologized when she used to step on ants!" Lance snorted as Hunk made goo-goo eyes at Pidge. 

"And my all time favorite--" 

"NO!" 

"YES!" Both boys shouted. 

"She used to have a small plush she carried around. It was some pink thing...Something with a K." 

"It's called a Kirby and I got it with my Pokemon Silver Soul for DS when papa bought it for me, thank you." Pidge said. Her face was red as a tomato. She pushed her glasses up. 

"One of her eyes used to be green when she was a small baby. She didn't get her pigment until she was 2 or 3. Oh and---" The man stopped. 

"Is it...Ok to tell them, Pidge?" The girl had her face stuffed with spaghetti. She quirked a brow. 

"Tell them what? You seem to want to tell them what type of dippers I used as well." 

"About your name, Pidge..." She froze and looked at Lance and Hunk. 

"I...I trust them...I think..." Pidge said, suddenly getting serious. 

"Are you going to tell anyone??" The man said, narrowing his eyes. Lance and Hunk shook their heads in unison, wanting to know Pidge's secret. Wanting to be good friends and get to know Pidge more. 

"Her name isn't Pidge Gunderson. It's K--" 

" _EVERYONE REPORT IN THE CENTREL COMMAND ROOM FOR A SPECIAL URGENT MISSION! GALRANS ON THE LOOSE!"_ The four looked up with wide eyes and the younger ones dashed out the room. Mr. Jackson soon followed them as well. The mission wasn't anything out of the ordinary for them, but the adrenaline made everyone forget about the conversation. Almost...everyone. Lance wasn't that easy to lose. 

* * *

"Pidge?? Pidgeeee~" But Pidge wasn't in her lab. That was odd. It was pretty late, where could Pidge possibly be. Lance started walking around the halls when he noticed one of the training decks were on. He walked inside only to see none other than Pidge inside. She was in shorts and a tank top and her glasses were missing. First thing he noticed were the bandages on her arms that were covering them completely. She was holding her special bayard, the one with the green grabbling hook. 

Lance has never seen Pidge fight and it was clear that Pidge was good at closer combat then distance. However, her grabbling hook did give some hearty zaps if needed. She was a good dodger, she was nimble. Why did she insist in being a hacker so much? Not that he had a problem with that Pidge was a literal genius but she seemed to be just as good of a fighter. Lance started clapping just as Pidge was swinging with the talent of an acrobat. Her eyes widened as she turned towards the tanned cuban and she got shot off of her rope. She fell with a loud thud and rolled on the floor. 

"SHIT! PIDGE!!" Lance yelled, deactivating the deck and rushing to her side. Pidge groaned and rubbed the back of her head as she sat up. 

"Pidge, are you ok?! I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to- I didn't want to--" Pidge chuckled and looked at Lance, amused. 

"Chill, I've taken worse falls. Help me get u--" Suddenly Pidge's whole body stiffened. 

"Lance....Call Allura...Or Adam...Or Mr. Jackson...NOW." Pidge said with a horrified look. 

"W-What??" Lance said, slightly worried by her demeanour. 

"NOW, LANCE!" The boy rushed out of the training deck only to knock right into Shiro and Adam. 

"Lance??" 

"ADAM!! PIDGE SHE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT CALLING YOU. SHE FELL AND- I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND IT SCARES ME." Adam's eyes widened. 

"Shit- PIDGE!!" Adam yelled as he rushed inside the deck. Shiro and Lance soon followed. 

"Ow ow ow ow--" Pidge kept on saying as Adam was scooping her up. 

"I know Pidge. What did I tell you about training like this??" Pidge frowned. 

"But--" 

"Pidge--" 

"I FELL SO USELESS OK?? EVERYONE I KNOW IS OUT AND DOING SOMETHING WITH THEIR TEAMMATE WHILE I'M STAYING IN FRONT OF A COMPUTER ALL DAY! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A STUPID ROD IN MY LEG--" 

"YOU HAVE A WHAT IN YOUR WHAT NOW??" Lance said, his eyes wide in shock. Pidge seemed to only now realize the presence of two other people in the room. 

"Shit." Lance couldn't believe it. No wonder Pidge was always so salty and didn't really fight and do much physical action. She was a hacker ONLY because she had a rod in her leg from some sort of accident she had. God, he was so stupid. So there he was, sitting in the infirmary with a frowning Pidge as they both looked at her bandaged leg. 

"Pidge--" 

"Just...I know, ok?? I know I shouldn't feel bad and shit but it's hard ok??" Lance's face softened. 

"I...I understand that, don't worry...I was actually going to ask what Mr. Jackson wanted to say about your name?" Lance said, slightly chuckling as he realized it may be a bad time. Pidge's face darkened slightly. 

"Pidge, you don't have to--" 

"Katie." Lance blinked in confusion. 

"Huh?" Pidge looked at Lance and the cuban boy could almost melt in the italian's eyes. 

"I'm Katie...Name's Kathlyn Ginevra Holt..." Lance frowned. Holt...? Where did he-- His eyes widened as he realized the name in that paper In Mr. Jackson's office read Holt. 

"Wait...Then why Pidge??" The girl chuckled slightly. 

"My brother gave me that nickname...just-- Don't spill the tea??" Pidge said, smiling slightly at her attempt of a joke. Lance gave her a reassuring smile as he nodded. 

"Alright...Ginevra...What kind of name even is that??" Pidge gave him a deadpanned look. 

"Comes from Guinevere. Guinevere was the name of the beautiful but ill-fated queen of Camelot, for so many years eclipsed by its modern Cornish form Jennifer. It's just the Italian variation." Lance narrowed his eyes. 

"How the hell can you be an encyclopedia on names as well..." Pidge and Lance stared at each other as the boy realized he said that out loud. It started as a small snort which erupted in bubbly giggles then grew in a fit of laughter. Lance blushed not only at the sound but in embarrassment of the situation. 

"Sei un cretino..." Pidge said, her laughter slowly dying. Lance chuckled and looked away. He didn't have a cool name like Pidge's. The girl noticed and sighed.

"Though the full name Lancelot has for the most part been shunned as a 'too-much-name' name, the short form Lance has been consistently in or around the Top 500. It was used as a character name by Walter Scott as far back as 1823. Lance is also the name of a medieval weapon. Its most famous namesake is tarnished cycling hero Lance Armstrong; Lance Henricksen is an actor known for his roles in sci-fi and horror films; Lance Bass was part of the group 'N Sync." Lance's eyes widened in surprise and Pidge snorted. 

"So I guess your name is pretty cool as well." The two stared at each other until Lance broke the silence and said. 

"Pidge, you're awesome." She pushed her glasses up and scoffed.

"I know...Now help me get back to my lab." The mood was ruined. 

"You workaholic..." 


	14. Chapter 14

Lance had never been this excited in his life. After Pidge recovered she and Lance were both going together on the field to some sort of Galran base thingy. Lance was practically jumping around and got even more hyped when he heard Hunk was joining them. However, it was a messy incident. Allura called a lot of her spies and talked about how important this mission was and how she can only send the best three out of her team. 

"Those three spies need to be agile, intelligent and must form the best team ever. There is no doubt Hunk and Lance are the first two to make the cut." Allura said. The two friends high-fived. Keith smirked. 

"So automatically, I'm the third." Romelle and Shay gave Keith a deadpanned look. 

"Actually, Keith, we're sorry to disappoint you but our best agent is Pidge." Lotor said. The whole room fell silent just as Pidge was walking in with a cup of coffee. 

"The hell??" Pidge asked, confused. Everyone turned to her as she walked to the front and handed some papers to Allura. 

"These are the papers you wanted but why is everyone staring at me like I'm on their hitlist??" 

"You're going out on the field again, Pidge!" The girl spurted in shock and her eyes widened. 

"THE FIELD?!" Lance for a second got worried as he remembered what happened to Pidge's leg a week ago. 

"Yes, the field! You'll be perfectly fine. Even about that. We have a special thing for that." Pidge and Lance both exhaled and then the girl smirked with a determined look and pushed her glasses up. 

"Let's go then!" 

And that's how they got here: Pidge and him were on a roof, scouting the area. 

"God fucking dammit..." Pidge said, narrowing her eyes. Hunk, who came from behind and had a camera broadcasting everything to the base, looked at Pidge with confusion, 

"What??" Pidge hummed. 

"We can't really get into the vent system like I hoped...Tsk, this base is more protected than I thought." Pidge said, humming. Allura, who had been listening and watching along the others, started talking. 

" _I suggest you open fire and do not hold back. Even if it was supposed to be a stealth mission we can't let this base keep on functioning!_ " Pidge blinked in surprise. 

"Are you sure we are allowed to open fire and it's the only way??" 

" _Pidge?_ " Lotor added. 

"Yes?"

" _Go nuts._ " She smirked as she took out and activated it. Her eyes shone with a bloodlust the other two had never seen. Lance and Hunk felt challenged at that but slightly scared as well. Pidge looked at Hunk and Lance and smirked. 

"Hey...remember that gun that I made that used gunpowder? Anyone got spares?" Lance frowned as he took some out of his belt and gave it to Pidge. The girl smirked as she soon was tinkering with it. She put it in something then looked at the two. 

"Alright lets go make our entrance." They all managed to get down only to see a familiar car parked in front of the base. Pidge's eyes widened as Lance looked at the car in shock. 

"Sendak!" Both of them said at the same time. 

" _S-SENDAK IS THERE?! PIDGE, GET OUT!!"_ Yelled mister Jackson but Pidge wasn't listening as she put her arm up and started typing. Suddenly, a dinging sound came from the speakers of the place. 

"Hi hello and good evening to all of you. I'm sure you ALL~ remember me P1D63 here, glad to see you all again. Well...You see...I think we're having a small problem. I don't like this base you know?? **It's... disgusting. just like you lot.** So I took it upon myself to solve that you know?? And Sendak...? I hope I can chop another arm off. Oh waitttt~ HAH LOSERZZZZ! Oh and as how I managed to hack you all?? JAVA GO PFFFTTTTT!~" Lance looked at Hunk and gestured towards Pidge. Hunk sighed and nodded. Lance was right. Pidge did say that so long ago if she used it again. Pidge went right up to the door of the base and threw her small tinker towards it. The door exploded and Pidge strolled in like she didn't have a care in the world. She used her Bayard's blade and fried the control panel for the door then looked forward to see some guys with guns pointed at her. Lance and Hunk stared with wide eyes as they got their guns at the ready and ducked. Pidge put her hands up and smirked. 

"GET HER!" Someone yelled. She chuckled. 

"Good luck." She slid on the floor then did a sort of wall-run, jumping the guys and shocking them all. Lance and Hunk lowered their guns in surprise. Pidge dusted herself and quirked her brow. 

"What? Just because I don't go out on the field doesn't mean I can't handle myself." Pidge said. So they went on. Pidge was the one who took out the most men. They cleared probably more than half the base up until they arrived in some weird central room and Pidge froze. 

"What the fuck...?" Lance said as him and Hunk entered after Pidge. It looked like some horrific training hall. 

"Oh my God..." Hunk said, looking around. Pidge didn't move, didn't speak, just stood there. 

"P-Pidge...??" She turned towards Lance with burning eyes. Lance almost wanted to step back. 

"There is at least one child in this place. We're not leaving until we find that child, understood??" Pidge said, her face darkening. Lance gulped in shock. 

"A...A child...??" Hunk said, scared and unsettled. 

"A child." Pidge then took out her pistol from her belt and looked at the door on the opposite side of them. One second was all it took for Pidge to head-shot the guy. Hunk and Lance gulped. Pidge was scary. The three started searching the place. Pidge snarled. 

"Chiko...The kid's japanese..." Pidge said, holding up a paper. Hunk and Lance came closer to Pidge and looked over her shoulder. To their surprise, he had vitiligo and his hair and eyes were all light. Blonde with blue eyes, darker color (probably part black even if his name was Japanese) and with an innocent look on his face. Sickening to say the least. 

"God fucking damn it..." Pidge said, rubbing her face. 

"We have to get him out of here." Lance said. Pidge snorted. 

"No shit Sherlock." Pidge looked around and snarled. She took out her pistol and pointed it up, shooting a fire alarm that went off and started watering all of these bastards paperwork's and stuff. 

"PIDGE! WE NEEDED THOSE PAPERS!" Pidge frowned. 

"The papers we're looking for aren't here...and those better stay destroyed." Pidge said as she started walking away. Lance and Hunk shot each other a look and Hunk shrugged. They soon followed after Pidge. They went around the base more but there was no sign of the kid. And no sign of Sendak either. 

" _Oh Pidge. It was a very lovely visit you decided to bestow upon us but...I believe I have better plans._ " Sendak's voice rang through the halls. The three looked up in shock as they scouted the area. 

" _As you may know...We are well acquainted right? And from the looks of it you already found our special training room that you are so familiar with...So you're searching for 47 right?? I suggest you look somewhere else as cadet 47 is perfectly fine. But if you want...you can try and find us on the roofs._ " Pidge didn't even bat an eye as she twirled on her foot and dolted down the hall. 

"PIDGE WAIT!!" Lance yelled after her. Hunk and Lance both nodded as they went after Pidge to catch up with her. Pidge kept running, she didn't even look at the guards that tried to jump her. She'd shoot or shock them and leave them laying on the floor. She looked hectic. Furious. Pidge was mad. They ran until they reached the roofs around the base and Pidge frowned. 

"What the fuck...? Where the hell are they...??" Pidge said, panting, as she finally stopped. 

" _You see, Pidge. As intelligent as you may be...You are easy to fool. This was all a trap after all._ " 

"PIDGE! BEHIND YOU!" Lance yelled. Pidge's eyes widened as she immediately twirled around and her foot went square across Sendak's face. 

"MOTHERFU-- GET THEM!!" Pidge looked around in horror. That's why it was so easy to open fire inside...the best guys were on the roof. 

"PIDGE!!" Lance yelled as the two boys got pinned to the ground. Hunk groaned. Pidge turned towards Sendak with wide eyes. Behind the man who now had a prostatic arm AND and injured one, stood the same kid they saw downstairs in the files. 

"Ah Pidge. How lovely to see you again. Wasn't nice getting shot in my other arm, you know? I already lost one because of you." Sendak said, tightening his prostatic arm. Pidge narrowed her eyes as she knew that was her design. 

"Aw...You finally have some friends!" Both Lance and Hunk squeaked as their necks got squeezed. 

"I think you forgot your place cadet...Years apart can make wonders...can't they." Pidge scoffed. 

"Don't make me laugh you cheeky bastard." She spat right on his shoe. Sendak stared at his shoe for a second before he snapped his fingers and a guy punched Pidge in the face, sending her tumbling on her back. She yelled in pain as her head hit the concrete and groaned. She rolled over on her side and spat out blood. 

"Bras knuckles. Pretty effective if you ask me." Sendak said smirking as Pidge slowly got back on her feet. Lance and Hunk watched, unable to voice their opinions at how their heads were being squished against concrete. Chiko looked up with horror at Pidge. The girl froze as she eyed the kid. The dangerous look was back. 

" **Listen here you mother fucker you have 5 seconds to hand me the kid before I blow your brains out on the side-walk down there, understood??** " Sendak and the others stiffened. Chiko perked up with wide eyes. Pidge then took a step forward, everyone stiffened and got ready to jump her. Pidge activated her bayard which made little green electric shocks that lit up everything with a green hue. Pidge's eyes were void of any feeling as she coldly stared Sendak down. 

" **And I don't mind first starting with chopping off another one of your fucking hands you pathetic scum.** " One of the guys tried to jump Pidge and she grabbed his arm and threw it over her shoulder, throwing the guy off of the roof. Chiko's eyes were practically sparkling at the sight. 

" **And you're fucking next if you don't hand me the child.** " Sendak narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth in exasperation. 

"D-Didn't you come here for some files." Pidge snorted. 

" **Your biggest mistake was wiring your control panel to your main computer in this place. I didn't even need to go all the way there to download the stuff. I already have them all and a copy of them. Capiche? Now hand over the kid.** " Chiko was about to step over towards Pidge when Sendak grabbed him by the shoulder. 

"Listen you bitch...I don't know what games you are pulling but WE made you into who you are..." Pidge started laughing like a maniac. Lance and Hunk shuddered at the sound and because of the tension, the Galran's hold on them eased ever so slightly. 

" **YOU?! Oh you FOOL...** " Pidge said, getting closer. 

" **I made myself.** " Sendak in a fit of panic pushed the child off the roof and Pidge immediately dove after him. 

"PIDGE!" Lance and Hunk yelled. The familiar hook immediately rose in the air and grabbed onto the edge of the roof. Lance threw the Galran off of him, shot him, then shot the Galran on top of Hunk. The two got up and Pidge jumped back on the roof with the kid in her arms. He put him down and stepped forward. 

" **You better have some nice last words before I put a hole right between your eyes. SPEAK YOU TWAT!** " 

"We'll meet again, Kathlyn. Or should I say...13?" Pidge was fuming as she rushed to punch Sendak in the face, but the guy was quick and jumped off the roof right into a parked car that immediately drove away. Pidge took out her pistol and started shooting the Galrans on the roof and then looked down as the car drove away, fading in the distance. She was panting and her fists were shaking. Lance and Hunk looked at each other, clearly debating if they should approach her. Chiko however immediately latched onto her leg.

"Miss Pidge?" Chiko asked. Pidge stopped shaking and dropped the pistol. She knelt down and pulled the kid in a hug. 

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry kiddo..." Chiko smiled. 

"It's ok...Now I'll follow you!" Pidge, Lance and Hunk immediately looked at the kid in surprise. 

"Say what now?" Pidge asked. 

"You were so awesome! I want to be just like you!" Pidge stared at Chiko with wide eyes for a second. The glint in his eyes reminded her of when she-- 

"Alright kid...I'll make you even BETTER than I am...How does that sound." Chiko looked at Pidge with wide eyes. 

"How old are you kiddo?" Lance asked as he came closer. Chiko narrowed his eyes at Lance and latched onto Pidge. She stared dumbfound at the child. 

"Umm...You know Lance and Hunk are friends not foes, right??" 

"Buffoons." Pidge stared with wide eyes at the two boys as Hunk looked at the kid in shock and Lance gave a hurt gasp and started pouting. 

"Especially that one. He looks stupid." Chiko said, pointing at Lance. 

"Pfft-" Pidge said, turning away to cover her mouth. Hunk looked away and snorted. 

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!! THAT'S NOT FAIR AT ALL!!" The others laughed as Lance started throwing a tantrum. 

* * *

Pidge stood on a chair with Chiko sleeping in her arms. The kid was practically glued to Pidge even it has only been a few hours since they saved him. Allura sighed. 

"Pidge...All of that was really unnecessary--" 

"Finders keepers. He's an orphan." Pidge said. Lance almost wanted to laugh at how protective she was of the child. 

"How old even is he?" 

"7." Pidge stated matter-o-factly. Lotor's eyes widened in shock. 

"7?! Pidge that's far too young for training." Pidge scoffed and waved him off. 

"I started my training at 7 and I turned out fineeee." Pidge said. Mr. Jackson chuckled. 

"If this is what you call fine...But it is true, she has been training from a very young age." Keith narrowed his eyes. 

"How come we didn't know about this??" He asked. 

"Well...did you ask?" Said Shiro shrugging, earning a laugh from his boyfriend. 

"Well...I suppose if you're willing to take care of him--" Allura tried to say. 

"PERFECT! Bye then!" Pidge said, cheerfully walking to her room with the kid sleeping in her arms. Mr. Jackson, Adam and Shiro chuckled. The others shot them a puzzled look. 

"She always loved children." Shiro stated, shrugging. Lance looked towards the way Pidge went and he smiled. He really couldn't understand some people. Pidge may have been bitter on the outside but she was so sweet on the inside. 

"We still need to address an issue though..." Romelle said and Shay nodded. 

"Is Pidge...ok...? She looked psychotic...AND had a conversation with Sendak..." Shay said. The room fell silent. Lance and Hunk shuddered as they remembered...And the question arose...

**What the hell was that?!**


End file.
